Drabbles in Twilight
by Zalein
Summary: Twilight Princess The hero was the legend, and the tales the acts of bravery. But what of the stories that were never truly told? Oneshots
1. Silence is Golden

_Author's Note: _**_"A Drabble is an extremely short work of fiction with exactly one hundred words, although the term is often misused to indicate a short story of less than 1000 words. The purpose of the drabble is brevity and to test author's ability to express interesting and meaningful ideas in an extremely confined space." _**

**_--Wikipedia _**

_The short interludes I'm planning on posting here aren't exactly one hundred words long. My goal here isn't to compress ideas into a short space, either. Instead, I want to finally just go ahead and get these short scenes, these ideas out of my head without breaking them on the way. So far, relative brevity seems to be the most effective way of doing this. Thus, although it is a misuse of the word, I will call these drabbles. _

_These drabbles are centered on the Twilight Princess zone of the Zelda franchise. I have more drabbles ready to post as of yet, but I'm going to post them one at a time to see how they are recieved._

_Enjoy! _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Link was a silent hero--no one knew his name, or even his face. No one knew of the darkness he was slowly fighting to save them from. No one cared about any wounds he may have received, no one knew of the horrors he had faced on their behalf.

He didn't mind. He preferred it this way. He had never seen a Castle Town fanfare, but the fuss the Ordon villagers had made when he had rescued Talo from the goblins in Faron Forest had been bad enough. Imagine an entire city such as Castle Town, all fussing at once... Link shuddered, shaking his head. Don't think about it.

"Something wrong, Link?" His shadow asked. Link realized just then that he was still staring at the castle's eastern gates. Lost in thought. Epona gave a quiet sigh, rolling an inquisitive eye at him.

They knew who he was--both his talking shadow (Link's lip curled at the outlandishness of this statement) and his horse. And they weren't the only ones--Kakariko's Shaman, the village children, the Gorons at Death Mountain, the villagers left in Ordon... They might not have known about every single thing he's done, but then, did Link really want them to?

His eyes automatically looked down, drawn by a small, uneasy movement. Link blinked--his shadow was fidgeting. Still waiting for an answer.

"... No, Midna. Just thinking."

"Oh. Are you done?"

Link nodded, and started a jog across the bridge.

The gate was already half-open when he slipped past it. His eyes flickered from side to side, taking in familiar sights--those two gossiping ladies, the people that hurried here and there on important business, that overweight guard that ambled slowly past, the cobblestone road that looked so far away, now that his nose wasn't just a couple of feet away from it... As he passed, the gossiping ladies eyed him curiously, seeing him for the first time.

Link pretended not to notice. And once he was past, he grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Burdened Mind

_Author's Note: Before the Lakebed Incident with Zant, almost all Midna seemed to care about was the Fused Shadows. The fate of the world of Light, the fate of the people in it… None of it mattered. As they near that incident, her personality is slowly becoming friendlier to Link, but it's only after Link saves her life that she actually starts acting altruistic as a whole._

_This scene takes place sometime before the Lakebed Incident. Enjoy!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link stared into the night's darkness, watching how the night sky's light played across Hyrule's fields. His running footsteps went unheard by his own ears--it felt as though he had been running forever. He was tired, but that wasn't important. Link was used to this, hardened by travel. Even so, not even travel could keep him from thinking.

The events of the previous few days were weighing heavily in his mind. The discovery of Ilia's loss of memory... The young, wounded Zora prince... The task of escorting them to Kakariko... The former Zora queen's message to her son... If Link stared carefully, letting the fields of dark green fade from his sight, he could still see the peaceful resting place of the Zora's former king. The smooth, never-ending waterfalls, the pool separating the area's entrance and the grave itself... Link could even still watch as the grave-marker moved back, revealing a small crevasse, and the precious armor hidden within...

Link's eyes half-closed. That simple gift of armor had taken a king an entire lifetime to complete. It had been made for him--for the Hero... The queen had given it to him generously, more anxious about the welfare of her son than she was about her own passing. And when Link had gone back to the inn, to pass on the queen's message, the prince had been too delirious to listen.

The prince still hadn't been told...

"That Zora's armor will be useful." said Link's shadow, oblivious to his thoughts. Midna.

Link glanced down, his expression unreadable. "..."

She went on. "I mean, you can use it to breath under water, right? Why don't we try it out as soon as we get to Lake Hylia--that would be a relief. After all, we still have that last Fused Shadow to find, and if that armor doesn't work, it would be good to know as soon as possible. If it doesn't, I don't know where we're going to find something that does..."

Link looked away from his shadow, eyes focusing intently on the horizon. He didn't reply.

"... Is something wrong?" Midna asked. From behind him, Link could hear that strange sound he always heard when Midna left his shadow and took on a form of her own. He felt eyes on him.

"... No. Nothing."

"Oh. Then you agree we should try it out?"

"... Yes."

"Alright, then, we will." Midna disappeared into his shadow again.

Even there, she was able to hear his quiet, tired sigh.


	3. Teacher

_Author's Note: I love the Golden Wolf guy. Enough said._

_Before the fic starts, I'd like to thank TheDogWho for his mad proofreading skills. Thanks a million!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link and the ghost locked swords, one blade rusty, the other clean and sharp. His opponent was quick: quicker than he was. With a complicated twist, Link's blade was wrenched from his hands. Link's eyes followed it as it went spiraling out of reach. Before he could react, an ironclad boot slammed into his stomach.

Link crumpled, landing heavily.

"Again," his 'opponent' boomed.

Link groaned.

Why had the numbness faded? When the golden wolf had leapt at him for the first time, Link had drawn his sword in a panic. When the Hylian had woken up again, his body had felt numb and the world had been covered in mist.

That golden wolf was no longer a wolf. Faint outlines hinting at what once might have been a human body were all that separated pieces of old, rusted armor. Link remembered having looked this 'ghost' up and down, eyes narrowing. Why had he felt so numb back then? Was it because he wasn't in his own body? Was it because his mind was elsewhere, in a world of fog and mist, preparing to battle a ghost of a warrior whose punch was only too real?

Link didn't really care all that much. All he cared about was why the numbness hadn't stayed. He hurt all over. His joints were burning, his back was sore, there was a long cut across his cheek, and that new hit to his stomach had most likely bruised him.

"Get up," his opponent instructed, never lowering his aggressive stance. "Once more. This time refrain from planting your feet. In battle, mobility is essential."

Limbs aching, hands screaming in pain, Link forced himself to his feet, "...where...?"

"In that direction," the 'dead' swordsman jerked his helmet towards where Link's sword had gone, "Get it."

And Link had thought Midna had been frustrating. Compared to this ghost-person, Midna was nothing. This swordsman, whoever he was, was hellbent on Link learning his techniques, and that he learn them exactly to his specifications. It was true, that his first technique had proved almost invaluable, to begin with. But did they all really have to be so damned precise? Link eyed his 'teacher', with dark thoughts passing through his mind. Perhaps the ghost was senile. After all... his armor was all but rusted through, and there were even old vines growing on it. The ghost certainly looked old enough...

The swordsman moved suddenly. Link stumbled in surprise, half-diving, half-tripping to pick up his shield. The boy felt a cold, rough blade against the back of his neck, and he froze.

"In a real battle..." the warrior rumbled, "there would be no mercy. Accustom yourself to moving quickly. Go to your blade, with all possible speed." The sword left Link's neck.

Link nodded and gingerly straightened up, flexing his shoulders.

The swordsman's voice seemed to lower in irritation. "A true hero must make haste, or--"

Link charged forward, flinging his shield forward against the swordsman's blade. The ghost made a rusty sound of surprise and the sword was momentarily forced away. Link swung a leg around, sweeping it along the floor. It knocked into the swordsman's boots with a resounding 'CLOONG' and the swordsman fell back. Smelling victory and finding new energy in it, Link lifted his shield, using its edge as an improvised blade.

But his opponent was gone. When he had fallen, he had rolled around to be behind Link. The boy was once again feeling a cold blade resting lightly against his neck.

And then, to his great amazement, he heard a chuckle.

"Well done. It seems that you are clearly capable of mastering my forgotten arts! You have succeeded in learning the Shield Attack. Let it be hewn into your mind!"

Link felt a sudden push to his back, as though a large, round shield had been forcibly rammed against it. The Hylian tumbled forward, and not for the first time that day, fell face first onto the foggy, soggy ground.

"Now, again! Let me see you do it once more. You understand the concept, but your stance was awkward and inelegant. Only when you are able to do it with the utmost precision have you fully mastered..."

And not for the first time that day, Link groaned.


	4. Sniper

_Author's note:_ "**_A sniper is an infantry soldier who specializes in shooting from concealment and/or longer ranges than regular infantry, often with a specially designed or adapted sniper rifle. It requires skill in marksmanship, camouflage and field craft."_**

_**---Wikipedia**_

_Sniping in videogames is fun. I will always enjoy it. _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The Hidden Village was built differently than Ordon's village. If Link were to name a town closest to it in design, he would have said Kakariko instead. The buildings were all made of planks of wood, as opposed to the much more natural 'these trees were here so we decided we'd use them heheh' Ordonian style. That, and there was a distinct sand-colored hue to it all whereas Ordon was greener.

If he had been here for a different reason, Link supposed that he might have actually enjoyed his stay. Unfortunately for him, his goal was not that of relaxing; the town had been overridden by bandits, and there was a survivor of the town's previous inhabitants being held captive. Link's job was to rescue him (or her.) The fact that doing so might leave him with a clue to help Ilia regain her memory was a definite incentive to this mission.

Link twisted slightly, reaching back for his bow. The Hero's bow. By now the feel of wood was familiar to his fingertips. In emergencies he was able to string it and knock an arrow to it with record timing, in spite of the fact that he'd never had any instruction in archery. Just another scrap of proof to show his 'Chosen Hero'-ness, he supposed.

Right now it wasn't an emergency, though. In fact, he was practically dawdling. The Goron patriarch back in the cave had warned him that there were too many bandits in the town for Link to be able to just walk in blindly. 'Take them out before they can see you' was what he had advised, in different words. Link didn't know if the Goron's lack of memory extended to him not knowing Link had their Hero's Bow, but the implications were all the same; pick them off from a distance and clean up the rest afterwards.

"Hey, Midna?" Link asked out loud, pausing to string the bow. It took only one swift movement, but Link was feeling meticulous. This was a relatively easy mission, and he saw nothing wrong with taking his time to prevent possible mishaps. Killing had never provided him with thrills, and that was another reason for him to take his time. Procrastinating never hurt anyone… much…

Link's shadow swerved and swept to the ground in front of him, completely disobeying all laws of light and shadow. A stubby, imp-like figure detached itself from it, looking strangely apparent with those sand-colored buildings behind it.

"Yes, Link?" Midna grinned.

"How many creatures did Darbus say there were?"

"Aah..." Midna paused, putting a hand to her mouth in thought. "... Thirty, I think… No, twenty. I'm sure of it."

"Alright--Thanks." Link waved his bow slightly, as though gesturing she could hide in his shadow again.

Midna didn't move. "Want me to keep count for you?" She offered.

After a moment, a grin tugged at his face. "Actually, that would be useful."

An impish grin appeared on her own in return. "Alright, then. Ask me if you want to know how many you've gotten so far."

"I will."

With that, Midna disappeared again, and Link's shadow returned to normal. Link craned his neck to look for a suitable arrow to start with.

He'd probably want to keep moving while shooting, to keep the bandits from properly identifying where he was coming from. Yes, that would be useful. Sooner or later he'd have to start moving through the town itself to pick off the bandits hiding behind crates and walls, but Link wasn't too worried. He'd faced much more dangerous opponents than these bandits. That ridiculously huge Morpheel was a good example... But that wasn't important. For now, all that mattered were the bandits, and how long it took him to snipe them down.

Link the sniper was a force to be reckoned with.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_PS: Morpheel is the final boss for the Lakebed Temple. Just in case no one remembered…_


	5. Fangirls

_oreAuthor's Note: This 'drabble' came out much longer than I'd intended it to be. Oh well—I've done what I wanted to with this topic. Like all drabble-topics, I might visit it later, but for now this is all. Enjoy!_

_This drabble was written at the suggestion of Dephanie, and was proofread by Kry. Thank you both!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Link dusted the front of his tunic off, shivering faintly. He had never been this bothered by bugs until he had met 'Princess Agitha'. Then again, he had never had to stay in the same room with such a concentration of them before, either. He could still feel a little bug's legs, crawling down the back of his neck, or perhaps the tickling light across his fingertips... The Hylian had no doubt that there had been bugs other places at the time, such as his arms or legs, but thanks to his gauntlets and leggings, he hadn't had to feel them.

Link paused suddenly. Like a stone in a river, people continued to move around him while the Ordonian stayed still. Link's fingertips twitched. He really _was_ still feeling something! Said fingertips darted for the back of his neck. When they drew back, there was a tiny ant held between them.

Link scowled venomously at it, letting the bug fall carelessly to the road. That's it. Let the 'Princess' find her own guests, if she wanted them that much. He had better things to do than to go bug-hunting for her...

The bug disappeared into the sea of cobblestones and feet. Link didn't stay around to see what would happen to it. As though being drawn by a real current, in a real river, Link followed the flow of people into Castle Town's Southern Road, and eventually into the Central Square. A neat line of Castle Guards passed him, spears held ostentatiously over their shoulders. Link paid them as little attention as they paid him; the guards were useless, a fact proven by his numerous (if brief) accidental visits to the town in wolf form.

The boy's wandering feet carried him through town, keeping to familiar roads. He had seen the seedier side of this place, but since he now had a full pouch of ruppees to guard (courtesy of Princess Agitha), Link had no desire to brave it.

As he passed the Central Square's fountain, bits of a conversation wafted towards his ears.

"... Big tent, over by the eastern thoroughfare..."

"...'s been there for a few days, wonder what it's for..."

"I hear it's a competition..."

"... like, who would want to try, it's all a scam..."

"No it's not! How could you say such a..."

Even as Link's feet carried him away, he twisted to watch the speakers vanish into the crowd. A competition, huh? Even if it was a scam, it might be interesting to look at.

Now having some sort of purpose, the green swordsman found himself heading towards the Eastern Gate, keeping an eye out for any tents.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The tent was dark inside. It was when spotlights suddenly appeared that Link discovered why the words 'STAR!' were highlighted on the signs outside; the sudden brightness after the gloom left Link seeing spots and stars the entire time he spoke with the tent's owner.

The tent's owner was a sly, slick looking person with shifty eyes and a strange habit of muttering quietly to himself. He was dramatic and theatrical in receiving his new customer. Link was treated with a temporary spotlight of his very own, and given a bargain (?) price to enter 'The Chamber'. Still dazzled by the brilliant lights in his eyes, Link had nodded dumbly, and immediately found himself being ushered into the netted-in area of the tent. It looked like a cage, and the opening in the net he had been thrust through was closed the moment he was through.

The floor was hard, dirt-packed. The walls, ceiling and floor came together to form an upright polygon-cylinder. The tent's flamboyant fabric swept well beyond The Chamber's limits, and the Chamber itself was lined with netting. While Link looked around, the spotlights outside of 'The Chamber' went out, and 'The Chamber' was flooded with light instead. Fortunately, having had some time to get used to it, Link wasn't blinded by it nearly as much as he could have been.

"ARE YOU READY TO BECOME A STAARR!?!" A voice shrilled dramatically. Star? Link didn't know what it was to be one, exactly, but it sounded useful. He nodded.

"AAAALLRIGHT! YOU HAVE TWO MINUTES TO COLLECT ALL THE STARS, STARTING--NOW!"

Spheres of light appeared along the netted walls out of thin air. Link blinked at them.

There was a pause in which he assessed his situation. Link reached gauntleted hand snaked between his sword and his shield, withdrawing a Clawshot.

The game had begun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seven minutes later, Link was stumbling blearily into the sunlight. Was the world intent on blinding him today? Maybe it was. After all, the sudden spotlights that had appeared while he was presented with a bigger arrow-quiver had blinded him too.

Putting this out of his mind, Link tucked the quiver away and started down the road again. Those had been a seven minutes well spent in there. That game had definitely not been a scam. It had been _easy_. Just get his hookshot out, and then hookshot from wall to wall like that grasshopper he found in his boot after the first twenty seconds ("Damn it, Agitha!" he'd muttered) until the game was won. Easy peasy. Easy like pie. Even those weird screams from the sidelines hadn't distracted him; they had been obvious fakes. People in terror or pain simply didn't scream like that. He knew what those screams sounded like, and those screams from the sidelines weren't it.

It was while Link was just about to turn a corner when Link felt it again. That same feather-light touch, tickling the back of his neck. His hand snapped around to grab whatever it was again, when Link realized that it wasn't a bug. He was being watched, and Link was feeling the eyes on his back.

Lowering his hand, the Hylian started towards the southern thoroughfare again. Was someone going to try to mug him? Link did have a full pouch, but considering how neatly he'd handled the last would-be thief, he'd thought that he'd discouraged any future attempts. Maybe it wasn't a thief. Maybe it was an assassin from Zant... Link's eyes narrowed and he chanced a glance behind him. No one out of the ordinary--there was a weird group of three girls staring avidly at him, but those were probably just decoys, so Link glanced again.

Correction -- make that _several_ girls staring at him, scattered through the crowd. And they were all following him, eyes riveted on his form. Link stiffened. This was bizarre, even if it made slightly more sense; thieves weren't stupid enough to ignore what had happened to that last thief, and Zant was nowhere near subtle enough to have tried planting an assassin in Castle Town.

But if that was the case, then why were these girls all staring at him? Was there something on his face? Link nervously ran his fingers through his bangs, adjusting his hat on the way. Was there slug goop on his clothes? He wouldn't have been surprised, seeing as he had only noticed that slug crawling along his shoulder when it had reached his neck. He suppressed a grimace. That hadn't been a fun discovery.

Link blinked and found that while he had been musing his walk had slowed. These strange girls had taken this time to catch up. The swordsman turned sharply away, weaving through the crowded thoroughfare with sudden zeal. Whoever these girls were, he'd just have to lose them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link couldn't believe it. This was absolutely ridiculous. He had used every trick he knew, dashed through every alley he could, used almost every physical advantage he had short of transforming into a wolf and sprinting away. And after all that, those girls were _still_ following him!

How had they done that? Were they trackers, all of them? Did they have some sort of sixth sense that allowed them to spot him in the middle of a bustling crowd a hundred yards away? This was freakish, not to mention disturbing.

This was Link finding himself cornered in a back alley by a pack of girls whose intentions Link couldn't even begin to understand.

"H-Hiiii-heeheeeheee..." A trembling voice cooed behind him. Link snapped around to face them, fingertips twitching. Should he go for his sword?

Three of the girls stepped forward out of the small cluster of beady-eyed, female, staring adolescents. They seemed to be the ringleaders of the group. Link allowed his attention to focus on the trio, keeping the rest of the girls in his peripheral vision.

The middle girl, starry eyed and blushing, opened her mouth to talk. No words came out. A weird, slightly hoarse, slightly choking giggling sound came out instead. The girl to the left clapped her hands to her mouth and giggled, too. The girl on the right just stared at him, eyes big and oogly.

Link took a deep breath. Alright--they had him cornered. Perhaps there was some way he could talk himself out of this conflict. Granted, chances were that he couldn't, but it was worth a try.

The boy made an attempt to give them a grin while he answered her greeting. "... Hello! Good afternoon to you all--" Ear-splitting shrieks rent the air, making Link flinch back. The shrieks faded away, as did several girls. Blink. Wait, what? Link looked again. Sure enough, sometime during mid-screech several girls had suddenly started hurrying away, merrily skipping and bounding.

The three main girls huddled closer together, speaking quickly. Link listened. He couldn't understand their words--they were speaking too quickly.

"OMIGOSHHEISSOCUTEDIDYOUSEEHISSMILE--"

"YESYESWOWHEHASTHEVOICEOFANANGELAND--"

"WHATAHOTTIEOMIGODISNTHEAMAZINGTEEHEEHEE!!!"

Link took an step back, trying for an uncertain grin again. Before he could say anything pacifying, the rest of the girls behind the trio gave another dead-waking scream, hurrying off as well. Meanwhile, the trio had faded to giggling and wide-eyed staring at him again.

"... What--"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" The remaining three couldn't contain their excitement, all shrieking at once.

Link stared at them.

Talking to them obviously wasn't doing any good. Link took a step forward, his right hand's fingertips still twitching. If he needed to draw his sword suddenly, he would be ready.

To Link's surprise the girls made no move to attack. When he drew close, they drew back, giggling and whispering in painfully high voices to each other. When he came to the point where he passed them, back scraping the wall, they drew (in an almost awe-stricken daze) away and let him pass.

This was definitely one of his weirder days, Link thought as he reached the alley's exit. The girls were still watching him. He could feel their eyes on his back, but still they made no move to attack. Exquisite trackers and stalkers they might be. For now they were no threat.

With this fact established, Link did his best to ignore them. If they were no threat then it was unimportant if they followed him to Telma's Bar. Telma had mentioned to him (sounding mildly surprised at the time) that she did indeed carry Ordon-Goat's Milk in her larder, and that if he ever found himself far from home he could go to her.

After all that running, Link needed a drink. Off to Telma's bar he went, eyes on his back, and his sword-hand's fingers twitching all the way.


	6. Mysterious Grove

_Author's Note: This one-shot is something of a favorite of mine. It was inspired by the scene we see during the ending credits of the game, where we see Ashei, Rusl, Shad, and Auru in the Sacred Grove, admiring the scenery._

_In this fic it is assumed that Shad's father's work was not limited to notes on Oocca. Oocca may have been the topic that he went the most profoundly in to, but as a scholar, I assume that they were not his only topic of research._

_And last author's note for now: Starting Saturday I will be traveling and away from both the Wii and computer. Friday's update and the rest of the updates for February may meet a few difficulties. I have a few drabbles written out in advance to hopefully keep the update interruption to a minimum._

_Meanwhile, enjoy this one-shot!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Truely amazing!" Shad said enthusiastically. The woods were silent, as were his traveling companions, but he was finding himself unable to contain his enthusiasm any longer. "Everything... It is all exactly as my father's records described!"

The Sacred Grove was the epitome of natural peace. There were insects, but they went about their lives quietly. There were birds, and while their songs were indeed joyful and content, none of them were rambunctious. The twin statues on either side of the archway that the group was facing were standing silently, smudges of moss grown here and there. If any of the Hylians there had been paying attention, they might have noticed that the moss around the Statues' feet was slowly in the process of regrowing. The feet had been still long enough that the moss had had time to start, but not long enough for all traces of past disturbance to have been erased. This detail was so minor, though, so unimportant that no one glanced down as they passed.

Shad adjusted his glasses excitedly as he flipped through his book. The young man carried one around with him everywhere. Auru watched him bemusedly. Shad was much like his father had been, though Auru had never known the man well. All he knew was that the man had carried around books the same way his son did: constantly.

The red-haired youth crouched by the steps just inside the archway, speaking loudly enough for his companions to hear. The sole female of the traveling group walked up to see as well. "Look at this stone--human feet have not tread upon these stairs in thousands of years, I wager. We are the first, we--"

"No we're not--there are footprints." A blunt female voice pointed out. Its owner crouched by Shad, putting a hand on a patch of moss. "One man. Wasn't very tall--the prints aren't big, and they're close together." Ashei paused. "And there've been wolves here too, yeah."

"Wolves?" Rusl repeated. "Let me see." He walked up and crouched by Ashei. "... You're right. I must go find my golden friend immediately!" He hurried away.

Shad stared at the prints with some puzzlement. "What would wolves find of interest here? My father's notes said that nothing would disturb this clearing--no pain, no evil, and no death..."

"Maybe it was sniffin' out a hare that had already passed through?" Ashei offered.

"But..." Shad said.

"Ashei, how recent are these prints?" Auru had come up behind the two, and was towering over them.

Ashei stood, wiping her hands on her trousers. "Not all that recent. Actually, they're all pretty old. All these tracks are. Shad's right 'bout one thing, this place sure doesn't get disturbed by anything."

There was the faint sound of an approaching clucking noise. Shad turned to look--Rusl was back, and he was holding a sparkly golden cucco in his arms. Auru glanced in Rusl's direction and gave him a small nod of acknowledgement. Ashei ignored him altogether. "If you'd ask me, these human ones are the most recent, yeah. They walk over the wolf ones, see?"

"I do." Auru said.

Shad got to his feet. Skirting around the footprints (his companions could study them later) he strode up the stairs. It didn't matter if the group wasn't the first one to have been there; Shad wanted to see this place with his own eyes. If Shad had been listening, he would have heard his companions follow.

The small hallway opened into another clearing. It was slightly smaller than the last, and oval in shape. The earth rose up around the area, as though sheltering it with all it had to give. Trees grew up from the surrounding forest to tower over the clearing, laying a soothing, peaceful blanket of shade over it all.

"There it is! The Pedestal of the Master Swo--" Shad broke off and gasped in amazement, stricken speechless.

"He just saw the sword too, yeah?" Ashei muttered. Auru's mouth twitched in a grin, and he nodded.

The group's footsteps were muted, and their pace (Shad's excluded) was slow. The beauty of the clearing was a lot to take in all at once, even for Rusl, who had lived most of his life in forests.

The group enjoyed a calm silence, which was gently punctuated with small, faint warbles from the trees. It might have been an illusion, but Shad would think back later and remember that even Rusl's cucco's clucks were less loud than they usually were. The quiet wasn't oppressive. It was like a song: soothing, soft, and sweet.

When it was at last broken, it was by Shad, who was closing his book after an attempt to rifle excitedly through it. "It's all... beautiful... As are roses and precious stones, within a sea of flowers..." He murmured poetically.

Rusl grinned fondly, though Auru nodded in agreement. Ashei didn't seem to have heard. "The footprints--they lead to the pedestal. Shad, you're standing on them, yeah."

It took him a moment to process this. When he did, he jumped as though the ground had suddenly burnt him. "Wha-Ho! I do apologize--I must have been caught up in the moment! I haven't smudged them, have I?"

"Nah. They're still there--yours are just on top of them."

"Whoever these footsteps belonged to," Auru mused, "most likely had the same information we did. Shad, did your father...?"

"No, he didn't. My dear father, bless his soul, never lived long enough once he finished his extensive research..."

By now the group had reached the pedestal, and was gathered around it. None of them seemed to be willing to actually set foot upon it. The pedestal was a relic; stepping on it would be almost disrespectful.

"The Master Sword looks kinda plain, yeah?" Ashei said after a moment.

Shad turned to her, adjusting his glasses. "The Master Sword," He said with considerable passion, "had no need of superfluous adornment. It is beautiful in its simplicity, designed solely for the great Hero's use!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it's not plain."

"Settle down, young'uns." Auru said.

"Everyone..." Rusl said. Shad and Ashei turned to look at him. Auru had already been facing him.

Rusl took a step on to the pedestal, his eyes roving over the legendary blade. His expression was serious, eyes narrowed in careful thought. "... Does this blade not seem... familiar to you all?"

"Looks like the sketch in Shad's book." Ashei replied. Shad had his book open instantly, flipping through it to confirm this.

"No, I don't mean that." Rusl said absently. "I mean we've seen it before, outside of Shad's book and this clearing."

Auru cleared his throat, rumbling quietly, "Do you mean to say that you've seen someone carrying a blade similar to this one?"

Rusl looked at them. "Do none of you recognize it?"

"It rings a bell, but I looked too carefully at Shad's book, yeah. If I had a name I could say yeah or no easier."

"The blade is a marvelous work of art, but I'm afraid I don't recognize it, old boy."

Auru stayed silent, taking a step forward. Eyes turned to him, but his own were only for the sword. "... Now that you mention it, Master Rusl, it does indeed seem familiar. Who do you think you saw carrying it?"

Rusl glanced down at the boot-prints, before returning his gaze to the sword. "... I think it was young Link."

"Link?" Ashei crossed her arms.

Shad adjusted his glasses, stepping on to the pedestal with the two older travelers, examining the sword for himself. "I never paid much attention to Link's armament--the tomes of Sky Writing he was holding had grabbed my attention completely at the time..." He sounded doubtful.

Auru didn't. "I agree with Master Rusl. If I were to give a name to whoever I think I've seen carrying this sword, I would name Master Link."

"But how would Link have gotten here, yeah?"

Rusl looked down at his cucco, stroking her golden feathers. "I lent him the aid of my old friend when we found ourselves in the same area. I had sensed something was amiss in this area, but... "

Shad closed his book, thinking out loud. "The question is why our friend would have come to this place. Perhaps the old boy thought someone would try to take the sword? But no! Link did not have our notes, and it is we that remember him as having come here! Yet if he did not have our notes, how did he find this place? Truly a conundrum..."

Auru shook his head. "The blade I remember Master Link having was over his shoulder before he encountered Rusl. I warned him to take care not to land improperly after using my old friend Fyer's traveling services."

Shad leaned forward, holding on to his glasses. "Then that must mean that he's had it all along!"

"If he's had it at all, yeah." Ashei pointed out. "His sword might have been just a replica, or an imitation."

"Yes, that is entirely possible as well! How amazing…"

"Perhaps we should ask Master Link during our next visit to Ordon. Do you agree, Rusl?"

Rusl didn't answer, continuing to stroke his cucco's feathers.

"… Rusl? Is there something wrong, old boy?" Shad adjusted his glasses, turning towards him.

Rusl paused, before slowly shaking his head. He gave them his trademark grin; Slightly sad, mostly soulful. "No, Shad, nothing is wrong. I think that we should perhaps wait some time before we confront Link with our questions. He seemed unnecessarily burdened when I saw him last, on his way home from the Gerudo Desert. I think that we should give him time to heal, and perhaps to settle down."

"It's been a few months since he came back from the desert, yeah." Ashei said. "I saw him go through Castle Town. How many more months does he need? What's he going to do with them anyway?"

Rusl continued to stroke his pet. "I think perhaps he should have a year or so. By then whatever troubles him will have faded somewhat, so that if it has any connection with our queries it may not agitate whatever wounds he may have sustained…"

"Master Link is a strong lad." Auru looked around the clearing. "Whatever happens, he will be strong enough to endure. Do we all agree to refrain from asking him until one year's time?"

"Yeah."

"After all he's done for Hyrule, we mustn't trouble him, no matter how excited we may be about this," Shad declared with unusual finality.

"I suggested it, so must I agree." Rusl said, smiling gently.

"Then we agree." Auru nodded formally towards his companions. "Until then, Master Shad, will you kindly record our findings in as clear detail you can, so that when one year has passed we do not find ourselves victims of poor memory? I am an old man, so the possibility is there…" His coal black eyes glittered in faint amusement.

Shad grinned back, giving him a small salute. "Of course, old boy!" He lowered the hand, nodding as Auru did.

"I'm going to measure the tracks, yeah, so be sure to record that, too."

"Wouldn't forget it for the world! That information could prove tremendously useful later on!"

"Yeah, right. Your measuring tools are in the packs, right? I'll go find them…" Ashei turned and started towards the archway they had all come in through.

Shad started quickly after her. "I need to find some writing materials—Why don't we walk together!"

"Yeah, sure, but it's only down the stairs…"

"Nonetheless!"

"Sure, whatever…"

Auru and Rusl watched them go, Rusl still stroking his cucco.

"What it is to be young…" Rusl said quietly. His grin hadn't quite faded from his face.

"Yes." Auru agreed, still watching them. "They have their lives before them. I will take great interest in seeing where they all go before the end reaches me…"

"As will I."

"You have more time before you than I do, Master Rusl."

"You underestimate your health, dear friend. You will live to a ripe old age before your sight begins to give out."

"As will you. Nonetheless, thank you for your kind words…"

"I believe them all, Auru..." Rusl turned his smile up at him.

"As do I." Auru's eyes crinkled in a returning smile. "… Come. We must ensure that those young'uns don't get themselves into too much trouble."

"You go on ahead, dear friend—I think I will stay here and enjoy the peace before we go."

Auru nodded his head. "Then I will go. We have searched far for peace, Master Rusl. May you enjoy the fruits we have found." He turned away, walking in the direction that the two youth had taken.

"May you enjoy it as well." Rusl called quietly after him. The clearing's general calm wouldn't let him call any other way.

Auru nodded his head as he walked, and Rusl stepped down from the pedestal. Golden companion in his arms, Rusl closed his eyes.

He stayed there for the rest of the day.


	7. Link's Army

_Author's note: Tomorrow I travel. Future updates are going to come irregularly from now on._

_On a different note, a thousand thanks to Dephanie for proofreading this!_

_XXXXX_

"Fado? Alone?" Link repeated. His face was carefully blank.

The mayor didn't even try. His face twisted into a small, worried scowl. "Yep—Sure is. I just know that one of these days a real disaster's gonna hit, and Fado'll be right in the middle of it all."

Link grinned slightly. "Mayor, Fado isn't that irresponsible. Those goats are just ornery; nothing in all of Ordon or the rest of Hyrule can stop them when they get charging…" He winced briefly. "Even Epona."

The mayor's face twisted in surprise, raising an eyebrow. "Eh… really?"

Link nodded and started to say more. Before he could, a shout sounded out. It was coming from down the road, from the ranch's direction.

"EEEVVERRYYONNE LOOK OUUT! A GOAT'S LOOOSEE!!"

Link didn't need the yell to know that. He could almost feel the road vibrating and hear the hoof-beats through the soles of his sandals. Ignoring a startled sound that the mayor made, Link darted into the road while watching as the charging goat came into view. He leaned forward, holding his hands up to receive the oncoming blow. There was no way that he'd be able to stop it, but he had to try—

_WHAM!_

Link was thrown to the side of the road, facedown and seeing stars. Hoof-beats fading told him he'd failed, and that in spite of his efforts the goat was still charging merrily away. The boy rolled onto his back with a small groan. Calm footsteps were all that told him that the mayor had crossed the road to stand by him. Link squinted, trying to bring the round towering man into focus.

The man was staring in the direction the goat had disappeared in, looking regretful. "Argh… One of the town's precious livestock…"

Link gingerly made his way to his feet. The mayor didn't offer to help him up, and Link didn't ask him to. "See what I mean? Those goats are a force of nature. Nothing can stand in their way…"

"… Hmm. Only nothin' that doesn't know how to do it right."

Link gave the mayor a patient grin. "Don't mean to contradict you, but… Let me put it this way. If I wanted to conquer Hyrule, I wouldn't go with hoards of soldiers and all. I'd just go with a good barn-full of goats, and scatter fodder all over the enemy. That would win me Hyrule in a day, I'd wager."

The mayor regarded him mildly. "Not if the Castle Guards had Gorons with 'em."

"Gorons?"

"Nevermind, lad. Listen—the next time one o' them goats comes along, plant your feet firmly in the ground. Turn to the side, too—catch 'em with your arms like you've been doin', but don't give the critter an inch. If you can hold 'em long enough to calm down, they'll go back up to the ranch nice and easy."

Link considered this advice. "… Uh… Okay…"

"WHOOOAAAAA, 'NOTHER GOAT GOT LOOSE! SOMEBODY STOP IT!"

The mayor gave Link a slap on the back, making him stumble forward. "There's yer chance, Lad. Get it right, this time!"

Link obediently stumbled to the middle of the road again, facing the direction the goat was coming from. Being all too aware of the rapidly approaching animal, Link adjusted his stance and braced himself for impact.

The goat slammed into him like a house falling from the sky. This time Link was prepared. He grabbed the goat by the horns, just like last time, but unlike last time Link was able to wrestle the goat down. After a brief but intense battle of wills, the goat found itself being thrown to the side. Link straightened and dusted his hands; it was instantly obvious to him that the fight was gone from the goat. True to the mayor's words, the goat rolled to its feet and reluctantly started its trek back to the ranch.

"Good work, Link." The mayor said gruffly. "Thanks to you, that goat didn't get away. They sure have been awful skittish lately…"

Link grinned. Nevermind that his arms felt bruised in several places; he'd just been praised, and there was no way he could look weak now! "Yeah, they have."

"You watch yourself at the ranch today, lad, an' remember what I told you. I know there's not much you can do while you're on horseback, as you tend to be, but when you're on foot…Get it right!"

"I'll remember, mayor—Thanks for the advice."

"Don' mention it. Ilia would have my head if something happened to you."

Link grinned at that, quietly glad to have a friend watching out for him.

The mayor stifled a sigh. From the boy's expression, Link showed no signs of understanding what sort of concern her actions implied. While this meant that he could still selfishly keep Ilia to himself, he was also caught in the paradox of wanting to smack the clueless boy upside the head. His daughter, he decided, was going to have to sigh over Link a little while longer.

"I'd better be going, mayor—I need to go help Fado before something else happens…" Link started down the road he was already standing on, giving the mayor a small wave.

The mayor lifted a hand to shade his eyes. "I mean it, lad, you be careful over there."

"I will be…" Link sped into a quick run, eager to arrive before any other calamities took place.


	8. Target Practice

_Author's Note: I seem to have hit a writer's block in writing these drabbles, thus explaining the extremely long Hiatus I'm on. Sorry about that. Until I get my inspiration back, I'm just going to finish posting the stories I have left on my hard-drive…_

_Link was very close to the village children when the game began. He was close enough to them that he risked both life and limb to rescue them when they got kidnapped. Link was also strong enough to go through it all and succeed in rescuing them. _

_These two facts established, I think that this drabble shows a bit of Talo-and-Link interaction. Link's not a pushover, but letting Talo use his stuff is a way of being nice to him. Talo convinced Link to lend him his sword in the game, right? It should be even easier, then, for him to get Link to lend him his slingshot._

_Enjoy!_

_XXXXXX _

"Link, it's so cool you have a slingshot!" Talo said, bringing up a topic from earlier that day. "It's so awesome—Hey, let me try it, will you?"

Link paused from his target practice, lowering the pumpkin seed he'd about to load it with. "Sorry, Talo, but I probably shouldn't."

"Aww, go on, Link, let me try! Pleeaasseee!" Talo walked closer, looking earnestly up at him.

"No, Talo—these seeds sting if you hit someone, and—"

"But I won't be shooting at anyone!" Talo interrupted. "I'll just be aiming at this target here, like you!"

Link looked at the target. It was a square sign with a bull's-eye painted on it, nailed to a tree. That in itself wasn't so bad. What bothered him was that the target was between the slingshot and the lower areas of Ordon Village; the shots that missed the target might hit whoever happened to be out behind it. But the sun was setting—it was generally dinner time for most of the village inhabitants, wasn't it? Wouldn't people be indoors, eating?

"… You shouldn't…"

"Pleeeaaaseee Link?" Talo looked hopeful. So hopeful that Link felt his resolve fading, like water evaporating in the sun.

"… Well… I suppose so…"

Talo pumped his fists into the air, crowing in delight. "YEAH! WOO-HO—" Link's hand clamped over his mouth. "Quiet down, I'm not supposed to lend it to you! If someone hears you…" Link said uneasily. Talo quieted down, but the elated twinkle was still in his eyes. Link lowered his hand and handed him the slingshot, along with the ammunition he had been intending to use. Talo took both, loading the slingshot after a moment's fumbling.

"You pull the seed straight back—use the two prongs to help you aim. Keep whatever you're aiming at right between the two prongs, it helps…" Link advised.

"Okay! Hey, like thi—Oops!" The seed shot off towards the tree before Talo had expected it to, resulting in its aim being off. It sped past the tree, plummeting towards the village.

XXXXX

"Where are that Talo…" Talo's mother grumbled to herself. She was a plain woman, with a sharp voice, a high forehead, strong arms, and a sleeveless shirt perfect for cooking in. "When I find that boy I'm gonna give him such a scolding… he'll never be late to dinner again if he can help it! I'll…OUCH!"

Whatever else she might have done was lost to the immediate universe, as she broke off and clutched at her voluminous forehead. "What was that—a bee!" She looked at her hand. Apparently she had caught whatever it was that had stung her. It was a pumpkin seed. She stared at it with no little bewilderment. "Whah…"

XXXXX

"Ah, Talo, maybe we shouldn't—"

"No, no, Link! I have it now, I'll do better this time—Oh dangit!"

XXXXX

"Ouch!" Something pricked one of her shoulders, almost missing her altogether. It still hurt. She didn't get a good look at it this time, but she saw it well enough to tell that it had also been a pumpkin seed. What in the… Oh.

Understanding and recognition dawned. She had seen that slingshot that Sera's Sundries had been showcasing that morning. She had also seen Malo and Talo's longing expressions, and had decided immediately that the boys weren't busy enough with chores. A few quick orders had quickly fixed _that_, but something had still bothered her… After all, Talo never went along with anything so easily unless his genius brother Malo had something up his sleeve. Those moments never ended well… Knowing Malo, he had probably found a way to get someone else to buy the slingshot for him. That young Link, most likely. Most of the villagers thought the children idolized him. As a mother, she knew better; they didn't idolize him, they had him in the palms of their hands. _That_ was why they hung around him so much, even if Link didn't know it. Oddly enough, this knowledge didn't trouble her. It meant that Link cared for them, and anyone who loved her children was someone she could trust. Even if he did let them get in trouble from time to time; it was the only way the children would learn for themselves.

Regardless of her fondness for the boy, that didn't change that she had already told Talo that he couldn't use the slingshot. Clutching pumpkin seed in hand, the now extremely annoyed mother started up the hill towards Link's house. Sure enough, as she drew closer she began to hear voices.

"Talo, I _really_ need you to give it back."

"No! Just one more shot, I swear!"

"Talo—"

"—Ha! Look, I hit the target! And look, I did it aga—well, this time I didn't, but—"

"Talo, give it back _now_!"

"Awww, Link, but—"

"_Now._"

"Hey, give it back, just one more try, pleeeaasee—"

"No, Talo."

"But—"

She had reached a suitable distance. The two boys hadn't noticed her yet. Link was frowning sternly at the younger boy, holding the slingshot easily out of reach. Before either of them could continue their argument, she had made her presence known.

"_TALO_!"

Both boys flinched, though Link didn't cringe back. Talo did; he was busted.

"_WHAT_ DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THAT SLINGSHOT!?"

".. N-Not to use it…"

"Then WHAT are you doing here using it!?"

"I—I—Link made me do it!" Talo shrunk back, looking up at the scapegoat he was literally trying to hide behind. Link looked down at him with surprise, not to mention indignation.

"Don't give me that, young man! I heard you both talking, Link did no such thing!" She strode forward, grabbing her son by the shoulder. The matriarch shook a finger sharply at him, while Link took a step away from the two, looking as though he'd like to disappear. "You should have known better than to shoot at things, Talo. I was down there in the village! You shot _me_, even though I'd told you not to shoot anything at all! _WHAT _do you have to say for yourself!?"

"M'sorry…" Talo mumbled.

"Is that all!?"

"Won't do it 'gain. M'sorry."

"You'd better be! Farore knows you could have _blinded_ me with that! How many times have I told you, don't go around me when I tell you not to do something! And here I find you, late for supper, having been shooting willy nilly for Nayru knows how long, and…" She began to lead Talo away, still berating him.

Link watched them go through the corners of his eyes, avoiding looking at them directly. After all, she might suddenly whirl around with that weird sixth sense that the mothers of this town seemed to have if he did. She might even start scolding him, too. '_You should have been watching, you shouldn't have lent it to him, you should have…!_' Link winced faintly as her voice echoed through his mind, trying not to retreat up the ladder to his house like a dog with its tail between his legs.


	9. First Kill

_Author's Note: This takes place near the beginning of the game while Link runs after Talo, who's run off after the Monkey._

_Just a short drabble, with a touch of irony. Countless thanks to Dephanie for beta-reading this!_

XXXXX

Link wiped his sword carefully on the grass, taking care to clean even the less noticeable grooves in the wood. This sword was special to him—Rusl had given it to him on the first day Link had finally managed to drive him back in a sword fight. Since then he had carved designs into the wood under Rusl's tutelage. For a moment Link traced the green squiggles and designs, watching how the craftsmanship grew in quality as they went from a child's chipping away to a more professional level of design. The rough parts of his early attempts were trickier to clean, but he didn't mind. It was his sword and a means of protection against forest creatures, and Link cared meticulously for it.

Speaking of forest creatures, Link looked for a moment at the one he had just felled, before looking away. The remains were gruesome enough to make his stomach turn, now that the fire of battle had faded.

In the moments before it had attacked him, Link had gawked in surprise at it: it was like nothing he'd ever seen before, and he hadn't known what to expect. Its stalk was green and vine-like, growing from a cluster of roots that clung to the ground. Instead of branches or leaves, the plant had what looked to be an oversized walnut at the vine's other end. That is, if walnuts happen to be carnivorous. This plant's 'head' had parted down the middle and, drooling green slobbering drool, had taken a surprisingly fast bite at Link. The sudden movement had galvanized him into action—reflexes he hadn't known he'd had spurred him into reaching for his sword, deflecting the monster's blow with a panicked block.

Link had never killed before. Truth be told, he'd never been in an actual battle where his life had depended on it, before. Rusl's patient instruction was indescribably different from the real thing; even while sparring, Rusl had never tried to hurt him, and Link had never felt himself to be in real danger. Nothing Rusl had said could have braced him for the gore, the rush of fear, the terrible drive to fight back, to destroy whatever it was that threatened him…

The stories of sword fights that Rusl had told him, of damsels in distress, of great wars—they had inspired him at the time. He'd asked Rusl to teach him swordplay. After all, the day might come when he would need to defend himself against these terrible foes that these legends described. Link had never realized how little they had actually prepared him for the real thing.

Rusl had understood, even if Link didn't, yet he'd taught the boy anyway. After all, Rusl also seemed to understand this need Link felt, this desire to protect. Ilia especially hadn't understood when he'd tried to explain. She'd even been angry, when Link started to practice while riding on horseback. Epona had enjoyed the excitement of mock-battling though, and this had forced Ilia to relent and accept.

Link took a deep, shuddering breath, starting to sidle past the monster's remains. He hadn't gotten hurt by it, but it wasn't by any great skill or prowess of his own. It had been luck. When the monster had lunged at him, everything Link had learned and practiced seemed to vanish, and he'd used his sword to block because it had been on hand. He hadn't even known what he'd been doing. Terror had fueled his movements, making the monster look more horrifying then it should have been. Fear was what had made him dodge the next lunge, and slowly appearing beneath that, an animalistic fury. His blood had been singing in his ears, and the edge of his sword had slashed at the plant's stalk with savage eagerness… That blow hadn't killed the monster, instead leaving it crippled, writhing in blind agony on the ground. Link's blade had lashed out again—in mercy, he told himself hollowly. There had been no mercy at the time. The terror that had spurred him into action had still been there, and the horrifying rage of fighting against something that was trying to _kill_ him hadn't vanished. When he'd seen the pussy green blood that filled the plant's stalk oozing out onto the grass, he'd even felt a sort of joy, a bestial triumph at his kill…

Link tried to put the thoughts from his mind, clenching his hand around his sword's hilt. He wasn't a killer—he didn't like hurting anyone, human or animal… If that was true, though, then why had he felt that? How had he ripped away at that monster's life so easily? There hadn't been any hesitation. Terror had seen to that. At the very least, though, there should have been remorse, some sort of guilt. Those feelings hadn't come until after that awful fog had faded, when the fire had drained from him, leaving him nauseous and exhausted.

Back in the village, he was a swordsman. Out here, he was a killer. Link had never thought to consider this distinction. The idea of possible violence and gore had troubled him when he started to learn, but that hadn't deterred him. At the time Rusl had pointed out that it wasn't as though the boy was using his bare teeth to attack. He was using an instrument of war, and if he used it properly, it could be turned to the benefit of good. Link still wasn't sure if he'd be able to succeed in a battle against another human, yet some part of him told him he could. And he'd _enjoy_ it, the voice whispered, because in some way, Link had enjoyed the monster's death. At the very least he was a fighter. He would survive. But at what cost?

Link relaxed his fingers around the sword-hilt, glancing at the blade. There was no point in putting it away, as some gut sense told him that there'd be more ahead. Link shook his head, telling himself that he wasn't enjoying this. The battle was a means to an end: he needed to find Talo.

The sight of his first kill faded behind him as he walked into the tunnel, even if the memory never would. Link needed to find Talo—the boy had chased the monkey further into Faron Forest than Link had expected, and his worry for the kid was intensifying.

Meanwhile, it was like Rusl said. Link wasn't using his bare teeth to fight. For now, this distance from the blood would have to satisfy him, whether he liked it or not.


	10. Lantern

_Author's note: After the previous drabble's angst, some lightheartedness was in order. _

_This drabble came into being with the help of a roleplayer on the boards Sages of Chaos, to whom I credit a good deal of Midna's character. Once this was written up, Dephanie was kind enough to proofread it for me. Thanks to you both!_

_To readers, like always, enjoy!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sand was everywhere in the Desert Colossus. Link wiggled his fingers by his side discreetly, trying to dislodge the sand storing up inside his gauntlets without distracting himself too much from his surroundings.

The old desert prison was actually quite macabre in interior appearance; nearly all monsters seemed to resemble dead humanoids of some sort. Link didn't know how they had come to be, or what had made them the way they were, and even his persistent farm-boy curiosity wasn't eager to find either of those things out.

In fact, while he knew all too well that it was critical to maintain a constant awareness of his surroundings, Link was ignoring as many details as he could get away with ignoring. He knew that he was potentially missing clues and possible lucky finds, but he wasn't quite ready to search corpses and the objects that had killed them just yet, in spite of a lurking feeling that he might have to later. After all, even after what seemed to have been months of adventuring and traveling his compassion and empathy for living beings hadn't been quite jaded away. It was true that these emotions were inevitably replaced by a survival instinct and the thrill of victory while in battle, but when the fog of adrenaline was lifted, all he could do was resign himself to a seeping feeling of nausea. A feeling which Link was presently struggling to ignore, scanning the room superficially for any non-violent forms of distraction.

It (the distraction) came in the form of his shadow suddenly swerving around and in front of him, collecting into an imp-shaped form and leaping into the air. Link focused on it gratefully; distractions from Midna were not only informative, they had been considerably less sharp since the incident in the Lanayru Light Spirit's spring.

"Is something wrong, Link? " Midna's arms floated at her sides like pieces of clothing hanging from her shoulders.

Link blinked. "Ah, no—why?"

"You've been just standing there. Are you waiting for every monster here to get bored waiting for you to kill them so they'll come to you instead? Because they might…" She grinned.

Link shrugged his shoulders to relax them, shaking his head. "Sorry," he said ruefully. "Thinking."

"Ah." Midna glanced around the room, as though half-wondering if there was something they could do while they talked. She didn't want to discourage anything that might deepen their friendship, but at the same time she wasn't eager to be standing around doing nothing. "About what?" she said all the same.

"Sand." Link replied, twisting his hand to let more grains sprinkle out of the gauntlet around it. "It's everywhere. There's no light in here, either…"

"That can be fixed," Midna pointed out, looking over his shoulder. "There's a torch by the door behind you. If you light it and that torch over there," she points to the torch on the other side of the door for a moment, "it might make the metal bars over the entrance lift like before."

Link turns to face the door, nodding. Like a magician's parlor trick, he conjures his own lamp from behind his shield, striding across the shifting sand to the solid footing along the opposite wall. Midna floated leisurely after him, arms still trailing alongside her as though sweeping back in a current.

Link focused on his lamp for a moment, moving his hand around it in an almost ritualistic adjustment that only he seemed to understand, and a cheery orange flame blossomed into view at the lamp's heart. He leaned towards the torch for a moment, elbows momentarily obstructing Midna's view, and when he drew back there was a faintly hissing flame flaring into view.

Midna's eyes widen for a moment, and it seemed as though the flame emulated an idea forming. "Hey, Link?"

"Yes?" Link glanced up, taking a step to the side and lighting the other torch without looking. It flared into life just as easily as the first.

"How do you light that?"

Link doused his lantern's flame just as inexplicably as he lit it, stowing it away just as magically. "With my lantern." He started to look somewhat confused, as though concerned as to why she'd ask such an obvious thing.

"No, no," Midna shakes her head, pointing an accusing finger at his empty hands. "The lantern!"

Link glanced down at his hands as though they were guilty of some crime, before looking back up at her. "Oh, that. You don't know?"

Midna folded her arms and legs, seeming to lean back against thin air. "I have a pretty good idea, thank you, but I've never seen you use a flint. Don't you need one?" Maybe she was just missing it?

Link turned his head to the side slightly, as though trying to tell whether she's joking or not. "Flint? Striking it myself? That would take forever, especially if I'm in a hurry."

"But I thought people could do that quickly."

Link shook his head. "You need two hands to strike a flint and tinder, and sitting down and finding them takes too long. There's also the danger that you might get attacked while your guard's down. Besides, this lantern's much easier." His hands disappeared again, and the lantern reappeared with practiced ease. Without lighting it, he held it up for her to see, and in spite of herself she sat up, leaning forward for a closer look.

"See this?" He tilted it back slightly, pointing with his free hand at an inconspicuous knob near the lantern's base.

"So you just turn it?" Midna said.

"Sort of. First you need to turn the knob to the right, but you tilt it this way--" Link points, adjusting the job without turning it, "--because there's a flint and tinder inside that get stricken without you needing to hold it. And if you don't tilt it, the chances of it actually lighting lessen. And when you turn the knob, there's this metal thing for the oil--" Link pauses to point again, not glancing up to see if she's following, "--that gets moved out of the way, because if the covering isn't there the rest of the time, the oil spills out, and the covering is what helps put the flame out when you're done. That's why when you're done you jiggle the knob, tilting it _this_ way--" he points, "--twisting it _this_ way--" again, "--moving it out so that the metal slab inside doesn't catch here--" and again, "--and then moving back in so it _does_ catch, and..."

"Stop, Link, or you'll make your lantern explode." She holds her hands up in a placating manner. "I get the idea. I'm also glad I can see in the dark right now, because that's just too much information for me to want to keep track of just to get a flame."

Link blinked, looking up at her. "… Midna… It's just a lantern…" Simplicity incarnate.

Midna shook her head, folding her arms. "If it takes _that_ much effort to get any light in this world, I'm amazed you've managed it at all!"

Link looked baffled. "But… It's—it's just one knob! And…" He looked from her to the lantern, to her again, as though either of them might explain. "And you just need to turn it!"

"You gave me about a dozen steps, Link!" She pointed out.

"No, I gave you two steps, with a dozen bits of advice."

Midna looked at him skeptically, turning sidelong for her visible eye to be closer to him than the other. "That's not what I heard. Even if it was, magic's much simpler anyway. I'll just stick with that."

"Really? Tell me, how does Twili magic work, then," he challenged, holding the lantern with both hands—protectively, almost.

She let out her trademark giggle at that. "You've watched me do it. It's all about concentration, and maybe a few hand gestures. And practice, and study." That was about as simple as she could put it. Of course, she also had something she could distract Link from pointing out how unsimple that was with. "I can do more with my magic than you could with that lantern, though."

Link's eyes narrow, and by his tone he seems to be answering some challenge in her words. He lifted up the lantern a few inches for all (though mostly him) to see. "… And what makes you so sure of that?" Midna stared at him for a moment, before dissolving into giggles at the ridiculousness of his words. Link frowned back, starting to turn faintly pink around his cheeks. "Hey, stop laughing, I'm serious!" He lowered the lantern self-consciously, looking at the contraption in question. "If I had a big enough lantern, I'm sure I could …" By the way his voice trails off, and his eyes seem to start staring into space, there were no doubt dozens of possible ideas going through his head, each as 'simple' as the one before it.

"You could burn down Faron woods, maybe. It's a lantern, Link, not a magic lamp." She crossed her legs, sitting down in mid-air again, not about to actually try enquiring about the ideas she could almost him thinking of using that lantern for. That poor little modern convenience…

Link reluctantly stowed the lantern away, seeming almost crestfallen. "But…" His expression was still dolefully hopeful, as his ideas made valiant attempts to stay alive.

"But nothing. Anyway, shouldn't we be moving? The metal grate in front of the door lifted while we were talking."

Link heaved a deep, woeful sigh, nodding slowly. "Yes… we should…"

Midna nodded, floating forward to put a hand on his hat. Now that he was human the gesture was a little strange, but as a wolf it might have constituted an attempted comforting pat. "I'll go back into your shadow until you need me again."

Link nodded, absently checking to make sure his sword was loose in it's sheath, ready to be drawn at an instant's notice. While he turned towards the door Midna's form flattened and wavered, diving back to the ground at his feet. When the human went through the door, there was no one there but him and his shadow.


	11. Coincidence

_Author's Note: Sorry for the hiatus, all—it's still going on, but this one-shot leapt up and tried to bite my ankles, so I decided to write it down before it could succeed._

_This takes place at some undetermined time after Link finds the Master Sword, and can thus turn into and from a wolf at will._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AAAAH!"

"MOMMIE, HELP, IT'S COMING AFTER ME—"

"MY BABY, SOMEBODY SAVE MY BABY FROM THAT HORRIBLE CREATUR—"

"LOOK OUT, IT'S COMING THIS WAY, QUICK, CALL THE GUARDS—"

"EVERYONE, HIDE, IT'S THE MONSTE…"

Shrills of horror, howls of fear, and other such happy sounds of chaos pelted at the charging wolf like stray arrows as he dashed his way through town as quickly as possible. Finely dressed ladies abandoned all composure as they hitched up their billowing skirts, puffing and hurrying away from him as quickly as they could. Fully grown men's faces wrinkled and scrunched up in fear at the sight of him, and emitted whimpers like infants frightened by a loud noise. Link always simply let his toothy, wolfish jaw hang down just widely enough to show glittering teeth in the poor torchlight, bushy wolf-tail wagging playfully while he continued his dash.

Midna was perched atop his back. Normally she might lean back haughtily, but Link's random lunging forward was jolting her around to the point that she was holding on for dear life. She and Link may have made enough peace to form a sort of unspoken teamship by now, but that obviously wasn't keeping him from bothering her. Of course, that meant she'd just have to keep looking for ways to keep this petty war even—like always.

An old, bearded man gaped in horror at them as they approached, burying his face and his beard in his voluminous sleeves while the animals passed. A small, curly-haired child shrieked pitifully, dropping the giant urn she had been carrying, raising her thin little hands as though they might somehow protect her. Link didn't stop to even glance at her, merely making a whining sound of distress as the water enclosed in the urn cascaded every which way, soaking most of him while he passed. It was small comfort that Midna's passionate sounds of annoyance and disgust drowned him out.

With the force of a speeding cart, and the size of a small horse, Link barreled his way through town with Midna clinging by her fingertips. When the city gate Link had been heading towards finally came into view, Link's pace slowed as he saw the small entourage of quivering mice who called themselves guards waiting for him. Their armor rattled, their uselessly polished-to-a-silvery-sheen weapons winked and glittered in the dim day-light as they tried to make themselves look menacing. Link's pace picked up again, trusting the guards to be cowardly enough to collapse back at his approach.

As usual, most of them did (one of them with a decidedly high-pitched squeal), though one held his ground and stabbed at Link with his pike. The wolf twisted and leapt over the stab. Through sheer obstinacy, the pike-man managed another attempted, this time flailing stab with his blade at the last moment, giving Link a grazing skin-wound one of his hind legs hadn't been able to dodge.

Then the wolf hit the solid, wooden bridge outside of the town's walls, the freakish creature that Midna seemed on its back, glaring over its shoulder at the lucky guard, as both wolf and creature faded off in the mockingly cheerful fields bordering the castle town's walls.

Come the next day, the town was only slightly ruffled by the previous day's happenings. Sightings such as these were becoming less and less rare, and while it disturbed some of the older city-dwellers, the young ones were finding themselves rapidly adjusting. For example, the young child that had dropped her urn of water had already obtained another urn, and had found help in gathering the previous one's pieces together to attempt to find some way to restore it.

The flow of visitors and merchants wasn't affected by these strange happenings, either. They came, just as always. When a blonde-haired, green-garbed, limping youth approached the city's drawbridge, few people looked twice at him. He looked as though he'd slept poorly, perhaps in some ditch by the road, if the state of his clothes was anything to go by. That would account for the shadows under his eyes, and the slight sniffle he was sporting, too—after all, ditches weren't healthy. No one could possibly have known that clothes had been wet all night when he'd spent most of his day floundering around a nearby river in search of a flint and tinder he had dropped in. True, he might have simply used his lantern to start a fire to warm up by, but his lantern turned up oil-less, and fate had arranged things just so that any quest to search for an oil or flint-and-tinder dealer would have been more inconvenient than not.

Just as Link was about to pass under the town's stone archway, a tinny, deep voice gruffly called to him.

"You there, boy…"

Link looked up at the town guard, who was watching him. Most of the man's face was covered by his helm, and there wasn't really much of a way to discern expression from a person's mouth alone. The farm-boy-turned-chosen-hero tried not to fidget. "Yes? … uh, Milord?" Link grinned winningly, wincing inside. Was that even the right thing to say? Darned if he knew; city life wasn't meant for him…

"You'd best stay indoors at night these days." The guard said after a pause. "There's a wolf, see. Bloody big one, too. It'd be a shame if something were to happen, and it were to find you…" He sounded honestly concerned, if a bit rough about it.

Link paused before giving his reaction. Having had all too much experience in the village childeren's attempts at pleading innocence, it was the one reaction he knew well enough to imitate. It worked occasionally with the adults when the children tried, though Link had been too fastidiously meticulous in maintaining his image of trustworthiness to experiment with it himself.

This, however, wasn't Ordon. Not only that, a world of things had changed since he had left his cozy home of goat-herding days, full of comforting, woody smells. For those reasons, he found himself widening his eyes, letting his mouth open a bit more than usual. He glanced back out at the fields he had just approached the gates from, as though he might see a wolf the size of a castle gamboling over the country side in search of him. "Really, Milord?" Link asked, the very image of a naïve little country-boy. Yes, he had learnt from Talo well. Now all that was left to find was if he merely looked like a youth imitating a guilty, incorrigible twelve-year-old, or if he pulled off a 'simpleton farmhand' appearance convincingly. "Wow! I'll be sure to stay indoors tonight, Milord, thank you!" Then he smiled, doing his best to look grateful. . It occurred to him that it would have been just as good a reaction to nod disbelievingly and continue on his way, but it was too late for that now. Besides, that level of unconcern coupled with his solitude would have damaged his credibility (or worse, raised suspicions), considering the practical skills one would need to achieve this confidence and the skill levels most other youths his age had.

The guard watched him some more—still inscrutably—before nodding. He waved Link past. "Hmph. Telma's Bar might have room for someone like you—and prices, too." He turned back to the teeming crowd, which was seeping past the two speaking.

Link smiled again ("Yes, milord, I'll go right away!") before hurrying away. The limp he'd acquired yesterday was too painful to hide completely, with his boot's leather chafing at the makeshift bandage hidden by his leggings, but he tried hiding it regardless.

The guard turned back to watch as he all but scurried off. The limp didn't go unnoticed. Neither did the fact that he took the left he would have needed to take in order to go to Telma's Bar without needing to stop for directions. It was entirely possible that the newcomer had merely moved with the crowd, heading in that direction through sheer luck.

The guard shifted his pike to his other hand uneasily, still watching. Then he turned back to the gate. The chances of that kid having had anything to do with the previous night's occurrences were unlikely. They were laughable: he was just a boy. Besides, the guard told himself at an uncertain mutter, there hadn't been a full moon, and there was no such thing as werewolves anyway.

Nonetheless, that boy was strange…

The guard shook his head, making his armor clank quietly, before turning towards the crowd once more. It was all just a big coincidence—nothing else at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Home

_Author's Note: Done partly at the request of Nintendo-Nut1, and partly because of my own curiosity. Special thanks to my beta-reader TheDogWho._

_This one takes place near the game's beginning, during Link's first return to Ordon in search of a sword and shield. Things don't happen as conveniently here as they do in the game, so Link hasn't yet overheard any convenient conversations about his target's location._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fur coat slick with moisture from the wound in his side and the steady, cold rain, Link was miserable. The woods that had once felt so welcoming and glad stretched helplessly over him, sympathetic, and unable to do much besides collect the raindrops falling down on him to pelt down mercilessly in larger drips. The soft forest ground that had once been so gentle on his human feet was now gritty, with small pebbles lodging themselves constantly between his lupine toes, the muddy sludge making it almost impossible to move confidently.

Echoes of Beth's father's howls of mindless grief still rung in his mind, followed closely by shocking glimpses of his mentor's soulful eyes hardened in hate. The village was but a shadow of what it had once been. All in the span of one afternoon—no, it had been days, Link had been trapped starving in his cell for days—it had all changed. His refuge, his fortress, his home…

Even from his lookout from the mountains surrounding the village, he could see the destruction the boars and their disgusting riders had wreaked. The pumpkin patches at the town's center were bare, the smashed remains of what had once been planted having been halfheartedly removed. Grass was torn up from such heavy hoof-falls, causing damage that even several days of rain and blazing sun could not fade.

Most notably, however, was the difference he could _sense_. Not the sensing he required his wolf's senses to see, but instead his human mind. He could feel the difference. He could see it in the glimpses through tightly shut windows of sorrowful, desperate faces of people he had known his entire life and now had trouble recognizing.

The children were gone.

Malo and Talo's parents had abandoned their watermill. The wheel spun uselessly, and slowly, as though the town's air of melancholy had infected its rhythm, turning it constantly in a movement that would bring it nowhere. How dismally it reflected the progress its owners were making in their search for their children…

Weeds had overgrown the once carefully tended grass around the shop's walls. The windows were smudged, the candles were un-lit, and the kitty-flap beside the front door swayed with a small creak at every stray breeze.

The mayor's door was locked tight. When Link had sniffed it's doorstep experimentally, where the rain didn't reach, he had recognized the smells his enhanced wolf senses had picked up the same way he recognized any other smell around this village: through practice as a human, and guesswork. If what he knew now was anything to help him go by, then what he smelt told that no one had gone in or out of this house in days, and that the most anyone had done was to stand outside. The fact that he couldn't smell if anyone was inside the house was not reassuring. The smells of people who had passed outside were sour, laden strongly with the stench of worry and ongoing grief.

What had most disturbed him, however, was when he had gone to where his mentor had once lived. There was a fire lit indoors, but instead of casting the warm, comforting glow he knew so well, the light flickered uncertainly, and the smoke from the house's chimney seemed to cling to the ground more than ever. Tense voices from inside had caused the wolf to pause in his tracks, heart aching at the sound, mind wary at the tone.

"… musn't, you aren't—" A feminine voice was saying.

"Uli, listen to me!" Link half-closed his once fierce blue eyes, looking blindly into the darkness around him. His mentor's voice was laced with a desperate frustration that gave name to the feeling the rest of the town shared.

"What if they come back! What if you're not as fortunate this time as you were the last! What if—" Uli's voice continued, bordering a level of controlled hysteria Link had never heard from her. Thunder boomed distantly, mournfully, and he began to pad silently forward, searching for a window open enough for him to peer through.

"Uli, I must go! I ­must find Colin, and the other children! We _must_ to continue our search, we haven't found—" Link reached a window-shutter, peering through a crack just in time to see Rusl envelop his spouse's frail form in his arms to provide what comfort he could to her quiet weeping, "… We will find them, Uli! We must… we must trust in them. Trust that they're still alive, that the goddesses will have kept them alive…"

Uli's voice was muffled by Rusl's tunic, and her face was turned away. Rusl's face, worn with age and thrown into sharp relief by the dieing light, turned away from the fire. "… Then if nothing else, trust that Link might be with them. He will protect the children—if nothing else, he will do that."

His wife shook her head, clutching at his tunic's front. Then she drew back to look up at his face. Her own was blotched from crying, tears still tracing well-traveled trails across her cheeks. "But—But he was also taken—he isn't invincible, he isn't-- "

Link, who had trying to put his paws on the rain-slick windowsill and lift his head to better see, slipped. His paws' nails scraped roughly on the thin window's shutter, and the rest of him landed in an awkward heap against the structure's wall. Immediately he scrambled to his feet, but the damage was done.

Inside the house, both voices fell silent. There was the sound of metal against metal, the unmistakable sound of a weapon being drawn.

"No, my love, please--you mustn't--your wounds!" Link could imagine Uli reaching to hold him back, grasping at straws in what she knew was a hopeless attempt to convince her husband to stay.

There was a brief pause. Then sharp footsteps towards the door warned Link of his mentor's soon appearance and the wolf began to creep backwards away from the house, unwilling to actually turn and leave.

The front door opened, spilling light across the grass and casting a dark shadow where Rusl stood in the doorway. His sword was in hand, held up at an angle which he could defend himself and the doorway quickly. Link was not hard to spot—he was a _massive_ wolf, after all—and as soon as he saw him Rusl started forward. "Beast! Foul _creature_, I have found you!" the huntsman all but spat, shocking Link to slink back a few more feet. Rusl moved purposefully forward, lifting his blade aggressively. Not moving, the wolf stared up at him with wide, blue, disturbingly familiar eyes. Rusl's own narrowed in pain, real or imagined, and his soulful face twisted in hate.

Link picked a paw up and put it back down uncertainly, eyes riveted on his mentor. How he had changed so much? His form was thin and worn, and his face, what little could be seen in the light, was pale and exhausted. Several days with few meals and little to no sleep, with the constant fear and lack of any sign as to his son's wellbeing, had not agreed with the man. He had red-stained bandages wrapped hastily around his head, and he was leaning heavily on one leg, as though the other were injured.

The children had been the town's heart and soul, and the people that built it were no less affected.

The wolf was deaf to his shadow's sudden urgent hissing for him to dodge, numb to the icy rain drizzling morosely from the ink-black sky. Only when his teacher's blade glittered with blood did he realize the world had tossed and bucked around him, throwing him to one side and searing a burning pain into his flank.

Rusl limped forward for another blow, blade seeking the wolf as though the absence of another monster in the world might bring the children back all on its own. Link heard shrill words and ringing in his ears, and could feel tiny hands grab his ears, yanking his face and gaze away to point towards the woods. As though by their own violation his legs began to move, taking him at a dazed trot away from the light. He could hear limping footsteps behind him, but they faded in the trees as his trot turned to a run.

The trees seemed to go on forever, both achingly familiar and painfully strange. Blood soaked his side. His wound was reasonably deep, seeing as the hit had been strong enough to knock him off to one side, but by some stroke of luck it wasn't deep enough that it wouldn't heal. Perhaps there were goddesses up there, Link thought numbly. If his bewildered mind had had the sense to feel anything, it would have been bitter. Perhaps there was a reason for his home to have vanished overnight, and for things to have changed so completely. Even so, Link couldn't personally see any way things would ever return to how they had been. The children were gone, those that had once remained were fading, and his mentor had struck him with the sharp of his blade.

Link turned his head to watch in fascination as blood trickled in thin trails through his fur, as though making certain he hadn't simply imagined the wound was there.

His home was gone forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Ordon's Ranch

_Author's Note: This takes place the evening after Link and Rusl come back from Faron Forest, at the beginning of the game. It is assumed that the process of getting everything ready to go surprises everyone and takes longer than they would expect, explaining why Link seems to think he will be leaving the next day and why the monkey-kidnapping incident doesn't seem to have happened yet._

_Enjoy!_

_PS: Special thanks to Fuzzalot for proofreading this, and to the readers who've kept keeping an eye on this even through long periods of no updates. Thank you so much!!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Put that fence closer to the one before it!" Link yelled across the field, waving a pointing arm.

"What?" Fado yelled back, turning to squint. Link pointed again, and Fado ducked and raised an arm to show he'd seen. Link watched his friend turn to the fence in question, deftly hopping over small holes and navigating around mementos goats had left. The two Ordonians had worked around livestock their entire lives, and even as the sky's light was fading they still knew how to place their feet.

Link turned back to Epona, checking the tightness of her saddle. Epona scuffed the dirt beneath her hoof, lowering her head to lip at a choice snatch of grass. She seemed placid enough now, but Link knew that as soon as he swung onto her back and took hold of the reins she would surge forward as though possessed by a warhorse's ghost from legends of old.

"How 'bout now?" Fado called, straightening to wave for Link's attention. "Think Epona's up to handlin' that?" He gestured unnecessarily towards the fences, sun-kissed face split into a grin. The fence he had moved was probably closer than Link had asked for, now.

"That's fine!" Link forced a grin back and turned to Epona. Even if the fences were a touch closer to each other, Epona would make it; her footing (hoofing? ) was always uncannily nimble, and both rider and steed shared a reckless streak that had gotten the rider in trouble more than once…

Fado fled the field to stand near the open barn's doorway, paying no heed as several goats inside tossed their heads and bleated imperiously. From the safety of the barn's shade he called, "Ain't nothin' cooler than fence jumpin' done just right! Think you can do it, Link?"

Link firmly put memories of past times when Fado had asked him the very same question out of mind, and tried to forget how nearly all of them were followed by enraged tongue-lashings, courtesy of Ilia—Epona's 'self-appointed nanny', as Link had taken to calling her in sour mutters once she had exhausted her tirade.

"Of course I can!" Link replied quickly, putting a foot in a stirrup and swinging lightly into the saddle. Epona's head lifted immediately, grass forgotten, and waited as Link picked the loose reins from their place on the pommel. Link murmured something gentle to her, and Epona fell into a light canter away from the fences.

"I'm not the best rider in Ordon for nothing." Link went on, throwing an ostentatiously arrogant laugh at the end to make light of it. Fado laughed also. "'Sides, Epona and I were getting bored! The last time we jumped fences, you left, and no one saw the time we—" Link broke off as he saw Fado bring a hand up to meet his forehead, turning and hurrying into the barn. "What?"

"Forgot—gotta sharpen the shearing tools. Won't have much time tomorrow, what with you being gone and all!"

Link frowned, resting his hand with the reins on the pommel, knowing that she had been leading the two of them anyway. "Oh, right—Yeah, sorry about that…"

Fado's voice was slightly muffled, as though he was too busy looking for something to turn and call properly back to his friend. "Ha! Naw, you aren't—you can't wait 'till tomorrow, and I don't blame you. You like that sort of thing, and if you want to ride up and down Hyrule till you've exhausted yourself full, I say you go right on ahead." There was a rattle of equipment, a yelp and a curse, followed by the scrape of something, obviously metallic, being picked up off the hard, dirt floor. Link tried not to wince—metal was both rare and expensive here in Ordon. Of course, this was Fado they were talking about, and the tool had been chosen because it had looked especially sturdy… That didn't mean it was any easier to listen to it being dropped, though. " 'Sides! I can take just fine care of this ranch while you're gone. It's not like I'll open the gate and let 'em all loose, ha ha!" He laughed heartily at his own joke.

Link turned in his saddle, aware of how his friend was still chortling a little louder than the humor deserved. He squashed the feeling of guilt trying to blossom somewhere in his abdomen; his friend was trying to be happy for his sake, but Link could tell he felt a little snubbed at not having been asked. Of course, they both knew how many times Link had had to fling himself onto Epona's back and charge after a problem that had escaped Fado's control, or how many times Link had prodded Fado with a foot until he woke, caught sleeping when he was supposed to be keeping an eye on the goats. The difference of age between them had stopped meaning anything favorable to Fado years ago, when it became clear that Fado wasn't as naturally skilled at everything as Link seemed to be. Link knew that Rusl knew of this, even if Fado wasn't sure he did, and that was why the man had asked Link instead of him.

"Thanks, I know you will—Alright, here I go!" Link called, cutting the conversation off before he said the wrong thing. Fado started to call back an affirmative, but was interrupted by yet another clang and curse.

Epona's canter brought her around to face the fences, coming to a stop. Link switched the reins from one hand to the other, leaning forward. At some unseen signal Epona lunged forward into a brisk trot, which turned easily into a gallop. Link whooped in growing anticipation, keeping close to Epona's back to streamline the two of them. The twilight of the fading sky made the world around them hazy and hard to focus on, as the thrill of this much speed claimed the two, and not for the first time Link was glad that it was Epona placing her hooves at these speeds instead of him.

The fences came up before them. Link stood in the saddle while it pitched and surged beneath him. The next hurdle came immediately after the first, and Link didn't bother sitting down until Epona had cleared both. On her second landing Link felt more than he heard the jarring falter in her pace, the oh-so-slight stumble after she came down. Alarmed, he slowed her almost to a stop, listening apprehensively as her hoof-beats went uneven with a limp. Then she seemed to recover, and Link wondered if he'd imagined it, because she wasn't limping now, and she was even turning to double back for the next hurdle. Link frowned and pulled the reins, guiding her back to the open area of the field to cool down.

"What's wrong?" Fado, on hearing the abrupt halt to the eager galloping, appeared at the doorway with a tool still in hand. Forgotten was the previous subject of Link receiving an honor he hadn't—there was a crease of worry on his brow, and he sounded almost as alarmed as Link.

"It seems to be nothing." Link called back uncomfortably, dismounting and starting to look her over for signs of injury. "She stumbled a bit while landing, but she's not limping…"

"Maybe she strained somethin'?" Fado wondered, starting forward to help.

"Maybe." Link admitted, waving a hand for Fado to stop. Taking hold of Epona's reins, he began to lead her towards the barn. "Do you have any salve, just in case?"

"Uhm—" Fado's face creased a little more, and he turned quickly back to the barn. Link suppressed a sigh. "Never mind—I have some at home left over from last time. Should I bring some over for the goats in the morning?"

Having difficulty forming an answer through his embarrassment, Fado nodded guiltily, scratching the back of his head with a large hand. "I'll—I'll put the fences away. You're not going to use them anymore, right?" Link shook his head, and Fado disappeared inside the barn to put the tool away. "I'm real sorry, Link, I thought they were far enough…"

"No, don't worry about it." Link attempted a reassuring grin as he appeared at the doorway again, apron flapping as he jogged past him into the field. "I said they were. She probably just stepped in a hole."

Fado waved a hand quickly over a shoulder to show he'd heard, and Link convinced himself his friend looked a little more reassured. Which was good, because the two comrades were close enough that they were almost brothers, and since Epona wasn't _seriously_ injured it wasn't as though his brother-in-goat-herding had done anything especially wrong. It also hadn't been intentional, Link was sure. Fado wasn't malicious enough to intentionally hurt Epona for the sake of getting back at Link for an offer Link had accepted.

Repressing a frown, Link led Epona inside the barn, feeling around for the grooming tools he wanted to use before starting the long walk home. It had been an accident, and by all accounts, the fault was probably with himself. Link winced.

Ilia would know that, too. And when she found out that Link had driven Epona a little too hard again, as Ilia always seemed to (Link had wondered on more than one occasion if she was spying on him), she would be most _displeased_...

Grimacing at the thought of the verbal abuse to come, Link turned and raised a shutter, letting what was left of the world's fading light spill in. With that slight assurance that there wouldn't be another accident because of the darkness, Link picked up a brush and set to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	14. Letters to Link

_Author's Note: A zillion thanks to Codeh for proofreading this for me!_

_I think everyone's wondered what happens after the end of the game, and how he deals with not needing to be 9-1-1-hero-emergency-rescue-squad-dude. There's also the question of how he would treat his friends, old and new, after the world's emergencies were more or less resolved. During the game there is no mention of anyone knowing that he's the chosen of the goddesses (though suspicions of it have been hinted at). It can be assumed that he wouldn't be inclined to volunteer the information up, either._

_But still—suspicions…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Dear Link,

I have a matter of no particular urgency that I wish to speak of with you of, face to face. Would you please visit Ordon sometime this Spring? Uli and I have been doting on young Link, our new son. You would like him—he is a fine son. Already I can see the same strength in him that you have helped bring to light in Colin.

As I do not know where you are, and you have been gone for a quite some time, I have decided to try placing my trust in the skills of the famed Postman. It has been said that others of his occupation have done far more amazing things to deliver letters than find someone who has been missing, but I do not think they included finding you.

Looking forward to your next visit,

--Rusl

* * *

Dear Link, 

The postman said he delivered a letter I had written to you a few months ago, shortly after I had given it to him. Unfortunately he must have given it to the wrong person, for he also said that the man told him quite firmly that there would be no returning letter just then, and that as he left the man put the letter in a pouch unopened.

I wish to see you, to speak with you. When I wrote my first letter I suggested you come to Ordon sometime during Spring, when Faron Forest would be fresh and green, and the trees would not be uncomfortable sleep to under (you wouldn't, of course, have forgotten what I taught you about protecting yourself from the insects and petty forest-beasts at night).

Unfortunately Spring is nearing its end, and Summer is on its way. Nonetheless, I believe I may be in Ordon through summer as well. In Fall I plan to travel with a merchant's caravan carrying goods of our village to Castle Town to buy odds and ends that would please the village's children through the winter. Until Fall, this Summer looks to be a hot one. Will you come regardless?

I would have written earlier, but time seems to slip past with unusual haste when you are with family and friends. I will try not to wait as long as I did to write when I see the Postman again.

Awaiting your reply,

--Rusl

* * *

Dear Link, 

In spite of the stories I have heard, and in spite of the promptness I have seen with my own two eyes, I am beginning to doubt the Postman's trustworthiness. I have sent two letters yet, and he has told me both times that they were delivered to you (for he assured me it was you he had found), yet both times he claims that the person accepted the letters and still made no show of opening them. Perhaps there is now a man of your description somewhere opening these letters and reading them as we speak—but let us not dwell on that.

I wish to speak with you. The matter is neither urgent nor critical, but there are many questions I think to have answered. I also wish to know how you have fared—are you well? I have written to Telma since my last letters, and she claims to have seen you passing through, if in too much of a hurry to stop to speak with her. I worry of what your condition may be.

We are in the heat of Summer, and the village is sluggish with the heat. Even my new son—his name is Link, and Colin has become a fine older brother—has seen fit to slacken his constant entertainment of us all. You would, no doubt, agree with me in declaring what a fine young babe he is! Someday he and Colin will do great things. Colin has already done many wonderful things, and though they are all small, they shine with a light that reminds me of you. He misses you very much, and has asked me to give you enthusiastic greetings on his behalf in my next letter.

I plan to be in Ordon until Fall, where I will travel with the last merchant's caravan to arrive for the surplus harvest we have to give. Will you come before then? If not, perhaps we could meet in Castle Town?

Our thoughts have turned towards you more frequently than you would expect,

--Rusl

* * *

Dear Link 

I am sending this letter through a different postman this time. I have sent three letters before this one, all which the postman claimed you had received. I refuse to believe that you would not have replied, though I must admit I am beginning to wonder.

Link, is there something wrong? Perhaps you are ill, or perhaps you are simply busy enough that you have not been able to find the time to write a reply. If so, is there some way you could find a moment to write however brief a letter to explain what presses you so?

I wish to speak with you. Fall is fast approaching, but there is still time before the first merchant's wagon rolls across the road leading to our town. I will be in Ordon until the last one turns to leave, whereupon I will be in Castle Town. Will you be there?

Anxiously awaiting your reply,

--Rusl

* * *

Dear Link, 

This is becoming tiresome! Why will you not write to me? The second postman claimed you had received my previous letter with the same description the first had given. Both claimed you did nothing but accept the letter in 'grim silence', never reading it in their presence or asking them to wait for a reply (even when the second offered). I ask myself if I should perhaps request a third postman to take my letter, and then I ask if I would then ask for a fourth if the same thing were to happen, and then a fifth, and a sixth.

The last I saw you was when you traveled with the wagon the children made the trip home in, and you did not stay long. I had many questions then, but I did not pressure you to answer, for I knew that you had wounds that had not fully closed—both of body and mind. Is not two years long enough to at least be able to bear the company of those you once trusted? Is it not enough time to at least tell those who would think no less of you that you cannot speak of it? Or is it that I have somehow done you a wrong great enough that you think me too low to be worthy of speaking to?

Please reply. I care not how short your letter may be. By my golden friend, I wouldn't care if the letter was a single word scratched on my doorframe with mud on the steps! I implore you, at least reply!

--Rusl

* * *

Dear Link, 

Fall has come long since. Caravans have passed through, each with goods and news from the world beyond Faron Forest.

Winter is not long in coming. The weather grows colder, and while it has never truly snowed since that terrible season all those years ago, I think we may wake up with frost turning the grass brittle once more. I will remind Fado to make sure to keep the barn doors closed at night—I remember as well as you that one time he did not, and how the goats needed to be nursed back to health all of the week after.

I will be going to Castle Town soon. Ilia had decided to go with me. You know how it is—once she has decided something, all else falls. I think she hopes to see you there.

Contrary to what you may be thinking as you read this, I do not intend to return to Ordon after my visit. No! I am making arrangements with Telma to meet up with Shad, Ashei, and a swordsman from the Royal Guard I do not think you have met. My good friend Auru has finally begun to feel his age, and has written back already that he does not feel up to another exciting adventure.

You see, if you will not reply to my letters, and you will not let yourself be still long enough to give more than a passing greeting to those who are already conveniently nearby, we shall seek you out instead. Surely our combined forces will give us more success than our individual wandering searches. They must! Silence will not discourage us! Ties of friendship and comradery shall always outlast those of… whatever it is that has claimed you.

Please, could you give us some hint as to where you are? We have no intention of stopping until we find you, but Telma did remark in her last letter that she has not seen or heard of you since I mentioned her in a past letter. Why do you seek such isolation? We feel the lack of your presence, no matter the reasons you may have for it.

Uli, though it pains her to see me go, was the one who suggested I go out in search. Colin does not know I intend to travel longer than I have said, and I do not know how to tell him. Though I know it will pain him, I think he will bear the news well. He is strong, and he shines with a strength of character like a precious gem that is polished. He isn't old or strong enough to come with, unfortunately. He may ask to come regardless.

If he were any older, I might even let him.

--Rusl

* * *

Dear Link: 

Now you're trying to be infuriating, I'm sure of it. You're close, yet I still cannot see you—and I'm not yet even to Castle Town!

I would have written you before I left Ordon, but it is as though we have faced one petty emergency after another. The caravan's leader has muttered of bad luck and fairy's mischief, but I knew what he does not. The next time you drug the horse's drinking water for them to slow the caravan's progress, make sure we are near no easy river where we can replace the water, and that you do not use such an unusual combination of herbs that I would recognize having taught you. I would also ill advise you to lay logs across the road—you probably used your sword to cut the rotting wood. In fact, I'm sure you did! Link, have you forgotten everything I taught you of caring for your weapons!?

Why are you doing this? Do you want me not to reach Castle Town? Are you afraid of us finding you? If so, then I apologize. I will not, however, stop! If it takes me seven years, like the hero of legend once took, I will not stop! We _will_ find you, Link, no matter how skilled you are at hiding under our very noses.

Determined to finish the quest I have begun,

--Rusl

* * *

Dear Link, 

The caravan's leader did not appreciate the news of how the postman now traveling with us was spirited away. I know I was following behind him, that he might lead me to you, but really! And leaving him at the edge of our camp to wake from a mild concussion in the morning was entirely unnecessary.

You may, however, have pleased the postman. He now seems to believe that he is gaining what you might call 'bragging rights', considering the trials and unreasonable lengths you are going through to keep unseen.

Becoming beyond exasperated,

--Rusl

* * *

Dear Link: 

The caravan reached Castle Town this afternoon. I plan to meet with my fellow comrades tonight, for I do not expect my shopping to take very long. Ilia has told me she will be more than glad to bring what I buy home with the next caravan, as long as I increase my efforts to finding you from (quoth her) "restless search to unceasing-obsessive-quest worthy of bardic legends."

I do not think I will be writing letters after this last one, or at least not with such frequency. You know as well as I do how a traveler's lifestyle seems to rob one of time for such activities. Even so, I think I will try, from time to time. Perhaps someday you will reply.

Of course, I fully intend to find you before 'someday' arrives.

Link, we will find you. You have done us a great kindness by aiding in our quest to bring peace about for Hyrule. I have not mentioned my exact reasons for searching for you to my comrades, but I think they have questions for you as well. Shad has mentioned that he most especially wishes to know how it is that the great cannon you two found in Renado's basement appeared to have been moved to Lake Hylea without the use of the Haven's doors. That, and how exactly it is that you caused it to vanish along with yourself in the time it took for him to reach the end of the cellar's tunnel.

I have given much thought to all that I know of you, in this terrible silence you have given me. If anything I have only found all the more reason to search. I also think that when we find you I will try to keep them from prying too much. For your sake, of course.

After all, they may never have seen it, since you began covering it with that armor and those clothes you mysteriously obtained after leaving Ordon, but I remember all too well explaining the meaning of the Triforce to you as a child. I also recall listening to you wonder why its mark would have adorned the back of your hand.

Turning my attentions now to the search,

Hoping sincerely that you are well and healthy,

Looking forward to the day we finally meet again,

--Rusl


	15. Hope

_Author's Note: When Link finally meets the children while in human form, Colin and Malo describe their time in the world of Twilight as being one long nightmare that wouldn't end. Even in spite of this misery, we see beforehand that Colin was clear in reminding everyone that Link would save them. _

_On the one hand this could be rather sad, showing flat-out delusion and blind faith. On the other it could show hope, and faith in someone Colin trusted without question. This drabble is an attempt to show some kind of mix (with mainly the latter), while also focusing on Malo's character (something I've been meaning to do.)_

_Maybe we'll have a delusional!Colin later, but for now we have this--Enjoy!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It was hopeless. They were only children, and they were alone.

No, Malo thought dejectedly, they were worse than alone. He watched one of their captors leer at them from across the sloppy camp-fire. If the children had been alone they might have been able to make their own campfires, find their own food, and search for their own way home. They hadn't lived with forests cradling their little village for nothing—each of the children knew several herbs that they could eat without getting sick, and had learned to find their way through trees that seemed endless. Even Colin, the weakest and most cowardly, knew how to climb trees to hide. It didn't matter if they wouldn't eat as much as they wanted, they weren't doing that anyway, and anything was better than this.

The monster, noticing Malo's gaze, bore his teeth in a yellow smile. Malo quickly looked at the ground and acted as though he'd been looking at it all along. Now he only needed to forget those awful, slime-covered teeth and the bits of flesh trapped between their crowded contours. They were like the teeth he had always imagined when traveling merchants gathered around to tell each other tall tales. Scenes of horror told in as much detail as possible had always seemed dull and unimaginative, but that had been before Malo had known fear. Now he knew what the merchants had meant, even if they themselves hadn't understood what it was to feel your heart pounding, to feel dizzy and lightheaded every waking minute because of the terror hounding your mind, to feel weak and short of breath for the terrible reasons that your life was in the hands of great brutish thugs who ate small forest creatures without cooking them and laughed as the small children watching them covered their eyes with pitiful whimpers of horror and revulsion. All children except one, one who couldn't seem to drag his gaze away until after most of the rabbit was gone, and sharp wood-chip-like teeth sagged down in a malicious smile…

Malo's small form shuddered, and the monster's layers of fat heaved as the creature chuckled at seeing this. A deep, gloating sound—Malo tried his best to ignore it, moving to sit on the ground instead of his heels, crawling as unobtrusively as he could closer to the other children. The monster's chuckle deepened, and another monster joined in, his attention attracted by his companion's cruel mirth.

Malo tucked his knees up to his chin, wrapping his arms around them. Maybe if he slowly pressed himself against whosever's back this was they wouldn't shame him by noticing him, maybe he could deny it later that he was trembling. And if they did notice, he could say it was from the cold, but he wouldn't tell them that it was the cold that had nipped at their fingers and heels from the very first day of being dragged across these empty fields. These wastelands stained with the blood of harmless animals and innocent travelers and anyone else these monsters could get their meaty hands on…

The back he was leaning against shifted, and Malo stiffened to keep from falling. He felt more than heard whoever it was glancing over at him, as though his fragile baby skin could now sense anything from the merest of glances since this nightmare had started.

The monsters' chuckling was starting to fade as they lost interest, and the sharp pops and hisses of wet firewood reigned supreme. Malo clung to that train of thought, willing to leap at anything his uselessly brilliant mind could distract him with. The monsters hadn't chosen their firewood very well—then again, there probably wasn't any better firewood to be had. The grass all around was limp, like soggy plants left in the shade. Any wood nearby, dead or alive, was probably the same. In fact, he was sure of it--the whole world outside of Ordon's far-away valley was rotten and mold-covered, and putting that wood on the fire had made it smoke and smolder and give off less heat than it should.

"Don't worry." Malo jumped at the whisper, and then quickly pretended he hadn't when he realized that Colin was looking sideways at him. Colin scooched towards him a little, to give warmth, and Malo tried not to let it show how grateful he was for being spared any remarks. Then again, this was Colin, not Beth or Talo, and even they weren't cruel enough to tease him at a time like this…

"It's not like there's anything else to do but worry." Malo mumbled, squinting at the glaring fire. They weren't supposed to talk, but he was half-sure the monsters wouldn't hear them. "We're doomed."

"No we're not." Colin whispered back. His voice was like dry leaves, crispy after a long summer. "We'll be okay."

"How do you know?" Malo muttered back, shooting a sharp glance up at him. Why did he keep trying to cheer them up? All it did was make the fall farther when the monsters made them miserable again.

"Link will save us." Colin insisted, edging closer to not have to whisper as loudly.

"No he won't." Malo replied, looking away. He might have looked young, but his mind was old enough to understand this: if Link wasn't with them, then he was probably back at the village with the other grownups. The grownups wouldn't find them—the monsters were traveling too quickly, even with all the breaks they were taking to keep the children from collapsing of exhaustion and taking a longer time to heal. And if Link wasn't back at the village, then he was—Malo shuddered again.

"Link _will_ save us!" Colin repeated, glancing around to see if the monsters were watching. He was frowning a little—he had felt the shudder, being so close, and he was concerned. "I'll bet he's looking for us right now."

Malo didn't answer at first. He knew what Colin was doing—trying to convince him of the delusion so that he could convince himself. The other two in their group knew Malo was the smartest, even if he was young, and if Malo agreed with Colin then whatever Colin said would be right. No matter how impossible the idea was.

"Malo…"

Startled at hearing something different, Malo looked up. Colin's voice—…no, it was nothing. Colin must have had something in his throat, there. But just for a minute there Colin had almost sounded brave. Like whispering leaves, crispy and dry even when he was huddled in on himself to try to fight the damp soaking them all through. Just for a minute there, Colin the coward, Colin the wimp had sounded like Link.

Colin's eyebrows drew closer together in worry—wondering why Malo was staring at him like that, no doubt. And with the risk of being caught talking by the monsters still high, too! Malo wouldn't normally do something that could bring possible pain in his (or anyone around him's) direction, and Colin tilted his head to rub his cheek a little uncertainly on a shoulder. Then he winced, as though his bruises had throbbed at the bony pressure.

Malo looked away, though he could feel Colin's worried gaze lingering on him. It was as though he'd caught a glimpse of something secret, something he wasn't supposed to know about. And as the silence stretched taught, he was growing more and more sure that against all odds he had indeed heard courage. He had glimpsed it where there was none—because before they left Colin cried when Talo had pushed him down, and went running to find an adult when they went into the forest without permission. Colin was a fraidy-cat and a nobody.

And, Malo realized with a twist, he was the only one still fighting. Because Talo always pushed him over, Colin was the only one that knew how to get back up. True, being pushed over was laughable when compared to the misery they were in now, but whatever had made Colin follow them every time they went out to play when he knew he'd be left out again was getting him back up now.

And now that let him be hopeful. They were miserable, and Colin was brave, and Malo wasn't sure how to react to this revelation.

"Y-yeah." Malo said unthinkingly, louder than he should have. Then he cursed himself silently—he never spoke without thinking, he was too little to get anything done without being smart, and being smart was the only thing he had going for him. Colin's eyes widened and froze, waiting to hear the angry monster's grunts that would tell if they had heard. Malo froze too, a feeling akin to triumph at his discovery draining away. The sudden silence was broken by a loud pop from the fire that made both of them jump, and Colin dared to grin nervously. They relaxed as much as they ever would--they were safe, for now.

"Yeah." Malo repeated more quietly, lowering his gaze to the ground. Malo wasn't big or strong, but he was smart. And he knew that Colin was skinny enough to be as of little use as he was, and if Colin could try being brave… well, Malo wouldn't stop him. Whether he could try being brave too was an entirely different question, but he wouldn't stop Colin. "Right. Link will save us."

Colin looked surprised for a moment, then grinned. "I told you he would." Glad for someone to finally agree that there was hope, even Malo probably wouldn't keep it up.

Because there was hope, he knew it. There was.


	16. Team Work

_Author's Note: Much like many of my other drabbles, this takes place early on in the game. Again we visit Ordon during Link's first return as a wolf._

_Enjoy:)__ Many thanks to Dephanie for the use of her amazing super-proofreading skills outside of the crime-fighting aren—… that is to say, she most definitely does not have a secret identity, and she has been very helpful. Thanks!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If we jump up onto the roof, we can scare the living daylights out of him!" Midna whispered. Link looked up at where she floated beside him—she had a toothy smile that was not altogether kind. Then she glanced down at him and, sensing his disapproval, her smile faltered.

"I don't mean hurt him, or anything." She added breezily, folding her arms. "Just scare—geeze! I'm not cruel, you know!"

Link looked back at the roof with only the slightest of hesitations. From the corner of his eye he watched her turn away as well. Her scowl was even darker and the one eye he could see had a glint of hurt. "You'll be able to jump to the watermill from there anyway. Hurry up, wolfy, I'll spot you." She snapped, floating forward without waiting.

Link watched her form blur as she passed the limits of clarity his nearsightedness had. The wolf allowed himself as much of a frown as his new face could provide—he hadn't meant to widen the rift between them, but there had been a few honest moments of uncertainty. As far as he'd seen she hadn't been 'cruel', but she hadn't always been exactly 'nice' either. Add to those reasons the fact that he hated that pet-name, that derogatory title... As soon as he became human—which he would someday—he'd explain that to her. She didn't have to even like his name, but damned if she would keep calling him 'wolfy'. Waiting for the dark smudge to stop moving he crouched close to the ground, like a snake coiling to strike.

"Psst!" His ears swiveled to zero in on the hiss. Like a toy springing from a box he leapt forward, powerful muscles launching him farther and higher into the air than he had ever been able to as a human. A brief whiff of a bittersweet, fizzy smell that he knew Midna by, and another hiss, and he had clambered onto the second roof that housed Sera's Sundries.

Practice had made his blind leaps and her guidance more accurate—he could still remember the humiliation of her startled shriek, the chain he had been aiming for sailing past him, and the very solid wall behind it that he found instead. As though to make sure he hadn't landed on anything that would cave in beneath his weight Link sniffed the surface he had landed on, squinting nearsightedly.

"You'll have time to be proud of yourself later, you know." Midna muttered acerbically, still sore. Link shot her an annoyed glance and began to creep across the precariously placed shingles. Every now and then one would slide and settle down against another, and there was one that 'crick'd ominously. Sera would find leaks left over the next time it rained.

Hanch, Beth's father, was a weedy, bony man. His frame was gaunt; his eyes had a burning flicker of madness as he glowered into the shadows. A hawk, one Link recognized by the faint warble it occasionally gave alone, was perched on the rat-like man's forearm. The raptor shifted and fidgeted uncomfortably, sensing something amiss. When it cocked its head around to fix a piercing eye on the wolf (not that Link could see it from that distance—just the motion) they stared at one another, pinning each other with their gazes.

"Hey, wolf." Midna whispered into one ear. If Link hadn't been already frozen (waiting for that blasted hawk to make up its mind of what it would do) he would have jumped in surprise; he hadn't heard her appear beside him. "Try talking to it." He tilted his head slightly to one side, away from her. 'Talking' was too sophisticated a term for what other animals did—it was more of a general 'communication' of abstract ideas, and unless both parties wanted to listen it was impossible to throw 'communication' out to be heard. He might have been comforted by the apparent concern her words showed, but he knew it was a farce, a lie; she knew he wouldn't attack anyone he had previously known, and the suggestion was a command for action, any action.

Link was just about to start trying to 'communicate' regardless when Hanch noticed the hawk's stillness and turned to see its cause. His eyes bulged, and his already sallow skin paled to a sour-milk shade, made to seem especially unhealthy in the dim torchlight. A howl of abject terror tore from his mouth, startling the hawk into flight and making Link flinch as though physically hit. The rat-like man turned and staggered to the platform's edge like a dieing man and fell into the water below. Link could hear faint burbles from below as the panicking man re-learned to swim in the span of a few seconds, and Link tried as much as he could to ignore the sounds.

He looked like a monster. The sight of him did this to people he once knew, and there was no getting around it.

"That was okay, I guess." Link heard the distinctive sound he had come to associate with his 'shadow' taking form. Straying briefly from his depressed line of thought he wondered how he had been able to hear her before without her having taken form, before realizing that she was still speaking and that he should probably listen. "…won't be bothering us anymore, and that annoying bird flew away when he ran." Link nodded—a gesture strange on a wolf, but the best one he had so far to answer her—and padded around the rock-pile's surface to face the watermill. He didn't want to think anymore—Hanch's scream was echoing in his mind.

Midna muttered something sullen to herself, but the mutter was subdued, as she perhaps had guessed the reason for his sudden attention. "I'll spot."

She floated into the dark, hazy distance, and Link crouched to await her signal, trying to focus. Soon he would be human again—he didn't know how or when, but he knew he would have to. If he were to achieve his goal and rescue the village children only to watch them recoil in horror… he wasn't sure he could handle it.

A hiss came from the murky darkness and he focused on it once more, lunging through the air with agility no creature his size should have.


	17. Zora Armor

_Author's Note: A great big truckload of apologies to everyone who's waited for more drabbles while I've been hiatus-ing. Hopefully this will make up for some of it. _

_Enjoy!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Link frowned at his reflection in the water, his face looking ghastly pale beneath the semi-transparent mask that was over it. The mask was more of a film, really—shaped to fit the general contours of a human visage, the material was rubbery and pliable. The inside of it had an unpleasantly slimy feel to it. While this was probably to keep the mask from unsticking accidentally, Link found the stiff drying of its edges on his face to be horribly uncomfortable.

"Well? Are you waiting for permission?" a voice asked from behind him. Link's frown deepened (though not very far, as the mask constricted his expressions.) "Jump in! You said you wanted to try the armor out, so now's your chance. What are you waiting for?" He could see movement from the corner of his eye, and he looked up to see a crowned imp floating to one side. "Or are you done?" The imp continued with poorly hid impatience. "Can we go now?"

"No, not yet." He looked back at the water.

"When, then?"

"When I'm done."

"You're not doing anything." Midna drifted around in front of him, looking haughty.

Link reached down to check that his "new boots" (flippers, more like) were tight enough, directing his glare at the ground. After trying briefly to think up an adequate retort he gave it up as a bad job and straightened up again. Acting as though he hadn't heard her, he knelt where the ledge ended, putting his hands on the edge. Aware that he was being watched by critical eyes, he took a deep breath and plunged his head into the water all at once.

His next thought was that he had cotton pressed over his mouth and nostrils. He also felt perfectly dry, no matter the fact that he could feel the water's surface tickling his neck. Surprised, he opened his mouth, fully expecting water to rush in. Instead he merely tasted air. It was very humid, and somewhat chilled, but definitely breathable.

He pulled up from the water and sat on his heels, shaking his head a little. Water dripped from his face and hat as though from an oiled package, unable to find purchase and slipping away.

"Well?" Midna asked. She sounded bored. "Does it work?"

"I could breath." Said Link, giving her the shortest of glances before standing up.

"Does that mean—"

"Midna! We're in a hurry, I get it!" Midna glared her one visible eye at him, and let a loud silence be her answer. Link shifted uncomfortably, aware of the fact that his tone had been sharper than he'd intended. Then again, he was also aware of how she had so recently abandoned him to his fate in a bomb storehouse that had been set ablaze. He'd known they'd never been exactly _friends_ before that, but the outrage and betrayal he'd felt upon her leaving… It had been inhuman of her, and he was even less inclined to try to accommodate her now than he had been before. Which brought them back to their current problems, these being more cumbersome than usual. "Wait here. I'm going to dive."

He vaguely heard her say something like '"Fine" as he took one step forward and jumped off the ledge. The water came up at him faster than he expected and he landed with a resounding _SWAP_, and everything was still for a moment as he sank under. He imagined he heard a delighted snicker just before the silence of water pressed in, and immediately set himself to ignoring it.

Water pressed in all around him like it had done to his face. He righted himself awkwardly and took a couple of nervous breaths, reassuring himself that all was working as it should, and that he still felt curiously dry. When he had done that he made himself relax, letting his armor's weight carry him closer to the large pool's bottom. Plant-covered stone rose up all around him, and he wondered if the walls had been cut or if they were some freak happening of nature. A flicker of motion below him caught his eye—a fish, maybe, or a plant—and he quickly drew up his legs, looking down.

The first glance told him there was nothing there that could hurt him. The second told him that there were several tombstone-like shapes further down, and that if he didn't move his descent would land him on one.

He offered a hasty prayer to the goddesses in respect for the various dead, swimming to one side. How many graves were there—it looked like a lot. He had thought about death before, but hadn't given much thought to life beyond it. Were there lingering spirits from the royal family watching him right now? Were they angry at his using their resting place like some common spring to swim in? Link's feet finally touched the pool's bottom, and he slipped a little on the slime covering it. Sand, dirt, and pieces of leaves started to cloud to water around him and he staggered for balance, trying earnestly not to step on anything he thought was a grave. _No,_ thought Link distractedly, _they're probably laughing at my bad swimm—_ Swimming! Cutting off in mid-thought he pushed and kicked at the water around him, disturbing even more sand and murk in rising a few feet. Such a simple solution, to just swim over everything. It was going to take getting used to, remembering that he could now move up and down as easily as left or right…

Then he realized that it wasn't as easy as the zoras made it look. In Ordon he'd learned the basics of keeping afloat in the pond by Sera's Sundries, but never had he really tried to _swim. _Now his armor kept trying to pull him down, and while he could briefly float from momentum he couldn't stay in one place for very long. Going in any direction besides down was also very slow going. Link tried as many things he could think of, and practiced anything that seemed to work in hopes that he would remember it for next time. "I doubt I will…" Link muttered out loud, tentatively checking if he could hear himself. He could, but he sounded faint, as though his ears were water-filled.

By the time he was finished he felt more or less confident that the morbid set of armor would let him breath as it should and that he wouldn't flounder and get eaten at the first opportunity. He was also very sure that he'd provided great entertainment for whatever spirits were down there. _Great, _he thought goomily, _they'll recognize me in the next world and remind me of it._

Midna was gone when he broke the surface. He struggled to drag himself from the water, feeling ridiculously heavy, and when he was on his feet she appeared in front of him and sneered. "Having fun?"

"I'm going to try some weapons."

"Oh come on!" Midna burst out, waving her arms expressively. "You can try them out on the way, there's bound to be plenty of time when we reach Lake Hylea. Who knows how long we'll be walking, and—"

"Okay, okay." Link cut in, turning reluctantly away from the water. He started to work at taking his armor off, trying not to frown. "Why are you in such a big hurry? An hour or so's time isn't going to make that much of a difference."

Midna folded her arms, sitting where she floated. "It's not the time—it's that you're not taking this seriously!"

"I am taking this seriously! That's why I'm making sure I'm prepared!"

"You prepared on the way when your friends were kidnapped. You said that worked just fine."

Link scowled. He had, even though back then she'd thought him green enough that she would have waited peaceably if he'd asked her to. That was when he'd been the one worried about time, not her. He never had mentioned just how unprepared he'd always felt as soon as he'd needed to apply what he'd 'practiced on the way'…

"This is different. We're going for the last of these things. They're going to be harder than what we've faced before."

"They're harder because you're giving them time to prepare! They're multiplying and getting stronger while you're here having a swimming lesson!" Midna retorted, ending on an incredulous note.

"Alright, I get it." Link put the last piece of armor from his person a little harder than necessary on the careful pile he'd made, before scooping it all at and thrusting the precious bundle at her. "We'll get going." He bit each word out as though they tasted sour.

"Good." Midna stood up in midair, and her "hair" reached forward and grabbed the armor, storing it out of sight. As soon as that was done her shape distorted and she flowed into his shadow with a faint, bell-like sound.

Link took a deep breath and let it out slowly through his teeth. After a long moment of silence had passed he turned back towards the unmoved graveyard, offering a brief moment of respectful silence before turning away. He left quickly after that, and passed the more mundane graveyard outside the previous one in a similar quiet. When he entered the village he started to cool down a little, wishing he hadn't responded quite so aggressively to her nagging. He knew he'd probably overreacted, but this was happening more and more often lately. It wasn't helping either of them, and it was slowing them down.

How were they going to survive the temple if they kept this up? He was already stressed from traveling, he still didn't know where Ilia was, and he knew he wanted to do at least _something_ about whoever was responsible for having cast shadow on the land in the first place… and he had no idea what bothered Midna, but he was sure that she was almost as stressed as he was. They weren't going to make it through if they kept snapping at each other like they did now; either a monster would get them or the first one who actually hit their limit would.

Link sighed, spotting Colin and Renado in the distance. He started towards them, knowing they'd want to be told that he was going before he left. And the prince's message needed to be delivered—no, the prince hadn't regained consciousness yet, and Link didn't have time to wait. Midna would stay happy for now.

At least he wouldn't drown in the temple. He could be sure of that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	18. Dysfunction

_Author's Note: Midna's never seen our hero fight as a human before Faron Woods, has she? The first time she sees him in the game is when he's being turned to a wolf. Judging by the reactions we can assume Link might have towards fighting with his teeth, she might wonder if he knows anything about swords at all._

_This was written on the spur of a moment and not to be taken as a serious scene rewrite. Cookies to everyone. Enjoy!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How do you fight with these things, anyway?" Midna's lip curled as she held the lovingly-carved shield up for examination. Link craned his neck to look up at her, slowing his slow trot to a halt. How did she expect him to reply? He was a wolf, he couldn't talk, and even if he could the answer would have needed a human body to demonstrate.

Midna turned the shield around in her hands, muttering to herself. "I bet you… how do you hold on to this, anyway—oh." She stared blankly at the arm-strap and handle as though they'd grown arms and waved at her. Her head tilted to one side a little as she swept her one good eye over the shield again. She studied it as though another answer to a mystery might be chased into view if she stared hard enough. Then she glanced at Link, who looked forward and started walking again, glancing occasionally over his shoulder. He wasn't quite sure how ignorant she was about weapons and the usage thereof, but poking holes at her easily needled pride wasn't high on his list of things-to-do. He'd tried it already, and it always made her cross for hours.

"… It's not like you people do anything sensibly," she muttered peevishly. When she spoke again her voice sounded muffled, and Link slowed his walk again, trying to figure out what she was doing without looking back at her. "You make things harder for yourselves at every turn, when there are so many other ways to—hey, how do you keep this on while fighting? How do you see, I thought you didn't have Twili magic." Link's curiosity wouldn't be denied any longer; he turned to look again.

And then barked lightly in surprised mirth. She was wearing the shield like a mask, covering her face completely. Goddesses only knew how she was keeping it there with no hands—probably with that dark magic-stuff she was always doing. Link took a few steps in a lopsided curve, trying to twist to get a better look at the sight.

"Stop jumping around and pay attention!" Midna put her hands on her hips, keeping balance with her legs. "Haven't you ever seen a shield before?" She conjured the plain sword they had found, holding it up in front of her. "Wolfie, _please_ tell me you at least know how to use a sword!" Link wuffed quietly, watching her with great interest. Of course he knew—if he paid attention, though, he might see her give a 'demonstration' like the one she had going with the shield.

Midna angled her body to let him know she was 'glaring' at him. "Well?! Don't you or do you?" she demanded. Link, supremely unphased, merely cocked his head to one side by way of answer.

She threw her free hand in the air, making an exasperated sound. "I don't believe this! The goddesses give everyone an idiot for a hero, and he can't even fight! Watch, doggie, I'll show you." She passed the sword to the other hand with exaggerated care, turning her head towards him with obvious glances to make sure he was watching. Link let his mouth open to cool himself while he watched, too busy enjoying watching her make a fool of herself to be irritated by her patronizing instruction.

"You swing the sword so that it slices through the air—it's not a club, see, you chop things with it. Sort of like a big knife!" She suddenly swiped the sword diagonally several times, missing Link's ears and shoulders by a hair. Link yelped, jerking to one side and turning his head as far away from the flailing blade as he could. Midna clutched the blade and shouted "Hey!" until the seat beneath her became still again. "Oh man…" she groaned, snapping her fingers and disappearing both the shield and blade. "It's gonna be a nightmare to teach you to fight as a human. You're gonna turn tail and run at the first goblin, I just know it."

While she muttered to herself Link started trotting again, snorting quietly to himself. She was an odd traveling companion, of that Link was certain. He was also certain that as soon as he was human he would have to get her away from his sword and shield before she took someone's head off--namely his own.

Only then would it be safe enough to tell her he'd known how to fight all along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. The Mortal Draw

_Author's Note: Special thanks to Dephanie for proofreading this!_

* * *

"You have grown since we last met, Hero" the Golden Wolf observed. Link stood a little straighter, pleasantly surprised; his unlikely mentor was not generous in his praise.

"A lot of things have happened," said Link slowly, trying to find a suitable reply. "Midna and I have stopped arguing. Most of the time." He added, trying to keep a straight face.

The swordsman's voice rumbled quietly from deep within the armor's chest-plate, and he started to pace around the living mortal. Link kept himself facing him as he walked, remembering a painful lesson that had ended in a "_don't give your back to your opponents!_", accompanied by a tumble that sent him skidding several feet in the murky fog.

"You wasted much time in doing so." The teacher observed. "Too much. If you are to save people, you must learn to make haste! Increase your speed!"

"I will." Link said firmly, expression determined. "It won't happen again."

The ghost stopped his circling, studying the youth with evaluating eyes. "… Perhaps you've grown more than I thought…" he murmured, more to himself. Link caught the words anyway, and he managed to stand just a tiniest bit taller than before. Noticing this, the ghost's eyes narrowed, but he moved on as though nothing had happened.

"We have finally reached the stage where all I have left to teach you is such that must never leave the hero's bloodline. In the wrong hands, the secrets of such attacks could prove disastrous." A massive, time-beaten blade was drawn, and Link snatched his sword and shield and eagerly moved them forward. There was a disapproving pause on the mentor's part at his student's eagerness, and his voice quieted. "One thing that is imperative for you to understand is that the nature of this particular attack makes it as dangerous for the attacker as for the opponent. Do you understand?"

Again Link nodded, swinging his sword in a loop to loosen his wrist. "Yes, I do. What's the attack?"

His ready answer was met with a sharp look that bore into his eyes. Link stayed as still as he could under his mentor's gaze before the ghost nodded, and assumed an offensive stance. "The Mortal Draw. However, before we begin we must make sure you remember the maneuver you learned last."

"The Helm Splitter?" supplied Link helpfully, grinning a little.

"Yes, that is the one. Now—come at me!"

Link sprang into action, darting forward before throwing himself to one side to avoid a downward chop from the massive sword. The ghost followed up the move with a slash that forced the boy away from him, and then with another slash that grated against Link's shield. Link staggered from the force of the blow before diving to one side, circling the old ghost's defenses. The ghost let him do so, turning to face him only when Link completed his attack with a proper slice at his back.

The rust-flecked blade smashed squarely against his shield again, and Link hurried to move out of range. He yelped when the blade followed him, snaking forward to knock his shield to one side. Link followed his shield and deflected a third blow with his own sword, creating an opening and stabbing at a gap in the ghost's armor. He was barely able to bring his shield up in time when the swordsman's shield slammed into it, metal grating harshly on metal. Link was snaking his sword in for a slash to his mentor's side when the shields sprang away from each other and a heavy sword collided with the side of his head.

"You are taking too long to reach your goal, and you chose a side-slash instead of a shield attack!" the mentor barked, sounding suddenly angry. "Why?"

Link shook his head to clear it while answering "You had just shield-attacked me, and you were wide open! There was a chance, so I took it."

The suit of armor stormed towards him, and Link's move to back away was stopped by a sharp look from glowing eyes. The teacher moved his shield forward and his sword away in a pose Link recognized from only moments before. "Show me." The teacher demanded.

Link moved his shield and sword into position and twisted his sword to slash into his side. The massive sword slammed down from the blind-spot it had been in, nearly jolting the hero's sword from his grasp. Before Link could regain his bearings the rusted shield slammed forcefully into his, sending him off balance and tumbling him back into the fog. Link scrabbled for a better grip on his sword as he tried to roll out of the way when a wickedly cold edge appeared at his throat. The boy went still almost immediately, and the ghost withdrew his sword, sounding even angrier.

"Your attack would have left you defenseless! Your proximity would have left you dead. You should have known you would not be fast enough to complete the attack." He watched the shocked-looking hero make his way to his feet, and his tone quieted somewhat. "You may have grown since we last met, but you must never forget that no matter how many opponents you defeat there will always be someone who is stronger. Letting your guard down and growing overconfident is equal to a slow and painful death."

Link nodded painfully, accepting the words in grim silence. When he raised his weapons again (this time defensively) the ghost lifted his own and barked "Come at me!"

Link sidled to one side, sharp blue eyes watching the ghost's every move. Changing directions and moving forward, he slashed forward and deflected a heavy blow with his shield. His sword darted forward for a quick stab at the teacher's ribs, and he moved out of range in time to just barely dodge a returning slash.

Link hung back, waiting. Obligingly his teacher moved forward to meet him, shield all but presented to his pupil. The hero lunged forward and slammed his shield against his teacher's rusted one, taking advantage of his teacher's recovering step back by landing a solid downward chop across his helm. As quickly as he'd attacked Link darted away again, shield defensively up.

"Better," said the teacher, and this time his tone was approving. The ghost gestured with his shield-arm at Link's guarded stance. "You are beginning to realize the importance of caution. Continue to keep this lesson in mind at all times, for as long as you still have a life to lose."

"I will." Link said humbly. Even while he said that he still didn't lower his sword or shield.

"Excellent. It appears that in spite of your _temporary_ lapse of judgment—" Link forced himself to stare back at the stern frown that accompanied those words, "—you are ready to continue learning the hero's lost art." The ghost put his shield and sword away in one age-perfected move. Link lowered his own weapons, but didn't put them away.

"The next move you must learn is the Mortal Draw!" The ghost repeated. "Sheath your sword, as I have." When Link had done so the ghost went on. "As you have no doubt found, the ways of the blade are unrestricted by species or size. If your opponent shows any signs of intelligence, it is likely there are those of its kind who wield a sword. Some of them will not be easily defeated by common strikes. Complex maneuvers will likewise gain you little ground. Should you encounter such foes you must be able to decide: do you have the speed and room to maneuver to use the Mortal Draw?"

Link's eyes widened in understanding; after all, it wasn't hard to see the connection between their most recent lesson and now. Catching the look, the ghost nodded in approval and started to pace again. "Yes. Soon you will see why such abilities to gauge distances and skills are critical to this move. You will need to cast aside the most necessary of practices in sword-fighting for this attack—you will sheath your sword and allow your opponent to approach. When he is almost upon you, and has no chance to escape, you must spring your trap. You will attack him in the same move through which you draw your blade!"

In a blur of motion the ghost drew his sword, gripping it with both hands. Before Link could bring his own sword up the enormous blade was millimeters from the side of his head, edge trembling from the strength the blow would have had and the suddenness of the stop.

"Your opponent will have no possible way to defend himself." The ghost said quietly. Link's eyes slowly rose to meet those of his teacher, not moving the rest of his head because of the sword's closeness. "The Mortal Draw results in only one end: death."

The sword left the side of his head and Link allowed himself to track it with his eyes, both teacher and pupil moving away from each other in the process. "Do you need to see the attack once more?"

"No," Link said slowly, replaying the moment in his mind. "I think I saw what you did…"

"Very well. Then come at me!" The ghost assumed an offensive stance, inching closer to his student.

Link edged away, sheathing his sword and putting his shield away. He half-turned as though wanting to move away more than that, and took an uncertain-looking step to one side. When the ghost was closer, just barely close enough, and Link whirled to face him and yanked his sword from his sheath, slamming it down on his opponent with every ounce of strength he had.

The effect surprised him first, and then it astonished him. His sword sent out sparks as it sank into his opponent's armor and shield, the same move that brought it down also bringing it out and clear. The ghost staggered back from the force of the blow, stumbling to regain his footing. A small something hit the ground with a clank—Link glanced down and then jerked his gaze up to stare open-mouthed at his instructor's helm: a piece of one of its protrusions had been hacked clean off.

"Hmm. A pointed blow—your stance was sloppy, and you did not defend yourself against possible returning strikes. Have you forgotten your previous lesson in thoroughness?"

Link tore his gaze away from the space the metal had been, recognizing the warning tone in his mentor's words for the threat that it was. "No, sir—I mean," the boy swallowed, "I'll continue the attack through next time. I won't be careless."

"Good. You cannot afford to be. Show it to me once more—this time strike at an invisible foe."

Link quickly sheathed his sword, turning to one side and fixing his eyes on an imagined enemy. Again he repeated the 'make as though wanting to run' ruse, and grabbed his blade from its sheath just as forcefully as before. This time he drove his 'enemy' back, stabbing and slashing at invisible openings to finish the 'fight' quickly.

"Excellent." The ghost said when he was done. Link quickly faced him, sheathing his sword again. "You have learned another hidden skill! However, there are still countless maneuvers left for you to learn. Continue your training. You must treat every battle as an opportunity to learn something new—only then will you hone your abilities to the level they must reach."

Link nodded in complete agreement, staying respectfully silent. He heard this part nearly every time he came, but he sensed it was somehow important for it to be repeated.

"The time has come for you to return to the mortal realm, hero… May we meet again."

"I'll come as soon as I can find you." Link promised.

"Good. See that you do."

Link smiled and nodded, before closing his eyes and letting himself relax. The darkness behind his eyelids slowly grew brighter and his limbs felt lighter, until all he could see was light and all he could feel was nothing. There was a distant roaring in his ears, the sound of a breeze too loud to make sense of. Just before he lost his sense of hearing altogether, he thought he heard his mentor murmur something difficult to make out. Before he could ask him to repeat it, he was gone.

The ghost stood watching the place that his student had stood moments before. In a slow, weary movement he sheathed his rust-covered sword, gingerly lifting a hand to his helm. "Train until you reach perfection, Hero of Twilight… my student."

* * *


	20. Marching Home

_Author's Note: Happy belated Halloween, everyone! Special thanks to my awesome beta-reader, Dephanie._

* * *

Talo stirred faintly as Link hitched the boy higher up on his back, where he had been riding for a while. Talo wasn't sure how long it had been since he'd stumbled a third time and cut his knee on a rock, adding to the already plentiful array of scratches and bruises. All he knew was that they were walking quietly through Faron Forest, that it was very late at night, and that with Link around he was safe from any monster in the world.

"Are you awake?" Link asked at a whisper, slowing his walk. Talo opened his eyes, realizing that the ride had probably been longer than he'd thought; he'd been dozing. The cloth under his cheek was stiff, and he lifted a hand to rub the imprinted pattern away.

"How far are we from home?" He mumbled sleepily.

Link spoke quietly again, twisting to look at him over a shoulder. "Not far. A couple of hours, perhaps. Do you think you can walk?"

Almost immediately Talo started to squirm, mumbling again. "Yeah, sure—I mean, I'm not hurt or anything."

Link sank into a crouch, letting the smaller boy down. "Good." Talo felt a slight pang of guilt when he noticed that Link sounded especially tired. It probably hadn't been a very good idea to make Link carry him and then just fall asleep like that. "Like I said, we're not far. If you want we can stop by Faron Spring to clean up."

Talo lifted a hand to rub grit from his eyes. "Okay… but why would we do that?"

Link paused. "… It's too dark to see well, but we don't look… we're filthy."

Talo looked down at himself, seeming to notice that he was covered in dirt and caked on grit. Sniffing himself experimentally, he wrinkled his nose, smelling earth, mold, and something he wasn't quite sure what was—it reminded him of his mother's large cooking pot, the heavy one made of metal. "Mom'll spank me for ruining my tunic again…"

While he talked Link started walking again, and the boy began to follow. There was a long pause before he got his reply. "Yeah, I guess she might."

Talo groaned. "Even you're not saying she won't—I'm in so much trouble…"

Link chuckled weakly. "Sorry, Talo—I'm just tired."

"Oh." Talo said. Seeming to realize just why Link might say that, Talo winced. "Uh, yeah, sorry about that…" Link said nothing, but glanced in his direction. Talo rubbed uncomfortably at some crusted dirt on his arm, squinting in the darkness. "If it helps anything—I mean, you know, in the future… I swear I won't go into Faron Forest alone ever again."

"I'm sure you won't." Link said tiredly.

Talo picked at the dirt a little more, at a loss for anything to say. Running into the forest hadn't been the stupidest thing he'd ever done—it was stupider than anything anyone else in the village had ever done, no doubt about it. He knew he was going to get yelled at when they got back for having worried everyone and caused trouble. Link was probably bothered by having had to carry him for so long, or the taller youth would be trying to say something ironic or humorous to cheer the boy up right now. Talo also knew that Beth and Malo wouldn't be playing with him for a long time until he found some way to gain their favor again. Talo wanted to shout at that monkey for having started the events that would lead to all of this, but after a moment he found he couldn't really be angry with her. Of course, it was entirely possible to blame someone and not be angry. Or maybe he would share the blame—after all, she hadn't _made_ him follow her or anything, and he had been the one to ignore Malo and Beth's yells for them to turn back…

"How are you feeling?" Link asked suddenly, jolting Talo from his thoughts. The boy looked up at his savior in confusion, and Link went on to explain, "Are you hurt anywhere? Do you feel sick or anything?"

"Oh." Talo replied quietly. "I got banged up a lot—Rose and I panicked when they put us in the cage, and they kept jabbing things at us when we wouldn't stop crying." Talo picked at the dirt on his arm again, trying to ignore the cold lurch his stomach made at the memory of how mind-numbingly terrified he'd been.

"… Rose?" Link asked, and the younger of the two could tell that a questioning look was being sent his way.

Talo grinned a little self-consciously towards where he thought Link was, distracted from his dark thoughts. "Well, we were in there a while. After we stopped crying and the monsters stopped bothering us, there was nothing to do. We couldn't really understand each other, but…"

"You mean the monkey?"

Talo nodded, blushing. "I know it sounds stupid, talking to an animal, but she wasn't so bad. It was almost like she could understand me. I mean, _really_ understand me, not like those dumb games Beth plays with her cat. She'd pushed me to the side of the cage that the monsters couldn't reach, like to protect me or something, but then they started poking her instead… but they stopped pretty soon and she didn't look like it hurt after that, so I guess she was okay. After a while I gave her a flower that was growing right near the cage and started calling her Rose."

"She was protecting you from those monsters?" Link repeated slowly, sounding surprised.

"Yeah. I mean, I think she was. Why else would she do that?"

After a moment's thought Link made a small sound of agreement, before saying, "And that flower she was wearing, that's the one you gave to her?"

Talo nodded again, quite pleased with himself. "Yeah! At first I thought she was gonna eat it or something, but then I showed her how to put it on properly. I mean, Beth's _always_ trying to put stuff in my hair, saying it's 'practice'" Talo wrinkled his nose, and Link laughed quietly, "but because of that I knew how to do it so it'd stay in place. I didn't think she'd keep it, though…"

There was an uncomfortable silence, until Link said, "That was good of you."

Talo smiled hugely, proud in spite of his own tiredness. "Well, you know, it was only fair and all…"

"That's true… but you still did a good job."

Talo's smile widened, and he almost walked into a tree from not paying attention. "Thanks, Link."

Link replied with a tired but sincere grin that Talo only caught a vague glimpse of through a rare thread of moonlight winding its way down from the overhead blanket of leaves.

After that the two continued to walk in silence, listening to the forest around them. The night was unusually quiet, and Talo noticed vaguely that he and Link were walking very quietly, too. It was as though something very large had come to the forest and was now sleeping, and every animal (and bug, Talo noted) was taking great pains to keep from waking it. The feeling was unnerving, and after a while he did his best to ignore it.

The good mood slowly began to fade and Talo became acutely aware of how hungry he was, and how his feet were starting to hurt. He had missed supper the day before, and was exhausted from the nightmare in the forest. Maybe Link might be able to see better than Talo could, perhaps there were berries around. Or maybe he could ask if they could stop for the night, and Link could use his sword to hunt down a possum or something and they could make a small fire and cook it. But if they did that they'd get thirsty, and hadn't Link said they would stop by Faron Spring first? Talo would ask if they could eat then, he decided. Maybe Link could catch some fish, though he probably hadn't carried his fishing-pole all the way into the forest during his search for him…

It was when Talo was starting to wonder whether he should ask how close they were to the Spring when Link suddenly stopped, putting a hand on Talo's shoulder that gripped him uncomfortably tightly.

"What is it, Li—"

"Shh!" hissed Link, and Talo immediately fell silent, surprised by how suddenly terse his friend's tone had become. "I thought I heard something," Link said.

The boy's eyes grew very wide, and he stayed as still as he could, straining his ears to listen. It somehow hadn't occurred to him before that there still might be anything unfriendly lurking in to forest surrounding them. Now that it had, though, it seemed horribly obvious. His hands began to tremble from fear and dread when thought he might have heard a very faint _thud_ somewhere off to his right, but when he jerked his head around to listen better the sound did not repeat itself.

The two of them stayed very still for what felt like hours but must have only been a few minutes, before the almost painful hold on his shoulder finally loosened, and Link without speaking began to walk again. Talo followed so closely behind that it wasn't long until he stepped on the back of one of Link's sandals. Link stumbled slightly, then put a hand back on Talo's shoulder and firmly moved the boy so that he wouldn't step on his heels again.

They set off with a very sharp pace, and after a while it began taking its toll. Talo's toes stubbed an unexpected rock, and he scraped an ankle when stepping wrong around a tree-root. When his heel slipped off a root he had been about to stand on Talo staggered, making Link jump and whirl around in surprise.

"What happened?" Link whispered.

"I slipped," Talo asked at as quiet a whisper he could manage. "Is that thing back there gone yet?"

There was a pause, and Talo could vaguely see Link's head move as though looking around, or listening very intently. "It should be." He still hadn't stopped whispering, though, so Talo didn't either.

"Can we walk slower?"

Link paused again before replying. "I think we'd probably better. We can't go too slowly, though, or we'll be walking until dawn." There was a faint, halfhearted chuckle from him, which was echoed somewhat uncertainly by the younger of the two, who wasn't sure how that was funny. Link took a few steps, waiting until he was sure Talo was still with him before continuing in his previous tired voice, "I think we may have veered west, earlier." Talo didn't ask how he knew that, nor did he ask why they had been in such a hurry 'earlier'. Some questions would probably never have answers, and other didn't need asking.

They continued with their more sedate pace in silence for a while, until Talo started wondering to himself if his feet were hurting more than they had before, and if they were getting close to the Faron Springs yet. It was when he was starting to wonder how many tree-roots he had narrowly missed tripping over in the past half-hour that Link suddenly froze and put a hand on Talo's shoulder again, making the younger boy go immediately still. The silence that followed was tense and nerve-wracking, and Talo strained his ears to listen. Try as he might, though he didn't hear whatever it is that had caused them to stop. When Link's grip on his shoulder relaxed and Talo felt the knot of dread in his stomach uncurl slightly he suddenly heard Link whisper almost right above his head, "Sorry." Talo jumped and skittishly jerked his gaze up at him: he hadn't heard the older boy approach.

"Sorry again," Link added, as he moved back to a more comfortable distance.

"What did you hear?" Talo whispered back.

Link sounded as though he was trying to grin self-depreciatingly. "I think a possum must have fallen out of a tree."

Talo grinned back, feeling somehow giddy and nervously energetic from the recent scare. "Possums don't fall from trees. They sleep there, they have too much practice," he murmured.

"I know." Link said, still at a whisper. "But if one did fall, wouldn't that make it all the more embarrassing?" Talo saw his point and giggled nervously, putting his hands over his mouth when Link hurriedly reminded him that they still needed to be silent. After that they started walking again, and Talo found himself slowly relaxing in spite of the darkness.

When a distant cry pierced the dark and comparative quiet the tension returned to them instantly, dousing the two and freezing them in their tracks. It was impossible to tell what had made that sound, let alone if there were any words to it. Heart pounding and feeling a little weak from fear, Talo reached up and clung nervously to the hand that was back on his shoulder. Link's grip tightened for a moment, and he felt the tiniest bit reassured. Neither of them moved from their positions for several nerve-wracking seconds until the sound repeated itself, making both of them jump. It was closer this time, and vaguely sounded as though there were words in it, rising and falling in pitch. Talo clutched the hand with both of his own in growing terror, holding on like it was a lifeline. He could feel Link slowly changing position, and he dimly wondered if whatever Link was doing would be done by the time the monsters reached them. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes, and he blinked quickly, trying to scrub them away with a trembling shoulder.

Then Link stopped, and his grip changed. Talo's heart jumped into his throat when the older boy suddenly whispered, "Did you see that?"

The boy swallowed. "S-see what?" His whisper was so quiet he almost couldn't hear himself.

Before Link could reply Talo saw what he'd meant, and he renewed his grip on his hand more from surprise than anything else.

"Was that a light?!" Talo demanded, again almost silently.

"I think so."

"Who is it!? What is it?!"

"I don't know." Link replied tensely.

They stayed exactly where they were in a nerve-wracking silence. The light grew steadily closer, and Talo crouched a little closer to the ground, feeling very exposed with only the trees and a scraggly undergrowth for cover. It didn't look as though the light was actually heading towards them specifically, but it would be a close affair. He could see what was making the light, now—it was a torch, held in front of one figure that was carrying it, and followed by another much larger figure. Talo was just starting to wonder what kind of things the monsters ate to grow so large when the monster's shouting repeated itself, the words sounding strange and at the same time familiar. The grip on his shoulder tightened, and he felt every nerve shrill in fear and anticipation.

"Talo!" Link whispered, sounding as loud as a thunderclap in his ears. "It's Rusl and the Mayor!"

It took Talo a few seconds to understand what he'd said, but when he did it was as though everything pent up inside him had exploded outwards in a ghusty sigh of absolute relief, leaving him sagging the rest of the way bonelessly to the ground.

Link, meanwhile, had stood. "Rusl, Mayor! Over here!"

"Link!" Shadows from the torchlight danced as its holder jerked around to face them. "Are you alright--have you been able to find anything!?" Rusl cried.

"I found Talo! He's with me. We're alright."

There was a sharp, delighted laugh from Rusl, and a very deep sigh that could have only been made by the Mayor. Talo found himself being gently guided back to his feet as the circle of torchlight grew closer.

"Thank Faron—we've been searching since Colin told us what happened, and then we saw signs of a scuffle..." Rusl said, holding the torch as high as he could to see them while he approached.

"Are either of you hurt?" the Mayor rumbled

"I-I'm okay." Talo said, having to swallow first. "I got banged up and all when the monsters got me, but—"

"Monsters?" Rusl repeated incredulously, looking worried. "In Faron Forest?"

Talo nodded. "They captured me and the monkey I was chasing and put us in a cage. I think they were going to eat us." He said, looking up Link for confirmation.

Link concentrated on putting his sword away, and Talo looked at it in surprise. When had he taken it out? "Talo was in a cage with a monkey, and monsters were guarding him."

"But that's impossible!" Rusl protested. "The guardian of the forest wouldn't have let this happen, this forest is protected!"

"We should probably continue this talk after we reach Ordon." The Mayor interjected. His voice wasn't loud, but it carried enough presence that the other three present fell silent, letting him automatically take charge of the situation. "We're all tired, and we've got a ways to go before reaching home. Talo, Link, you two are pretty mucked up. The Faron Spring is closer to here and when we get there we can rest."

Rusl and Link nodded and Talo picked at the dirt on his arm. Without further prompting the group turned towards the trees and started back in the direction younger two had been heading in previously. Once the pace had been set Rusl glanced back at the others, watching as Link and the Mayor lagged behind so that Talo was safely between the three.

"I'm glad you heard us, Link." Rusl chuckled. "If you hadn't we might have just missed you and gone on searching all night."

Talo looked back as Link smiled tiredly. He hadn't noticed before, but his hero was even filthier than he was, and had probably gotten some of his dirt on Talo during the piggyback ride. Talo looked at his own clothes, but didn't see anything that matched what he could see of Link's stains.

"It's lucky you had a torch," Link said.

"It was indeed," Rusl agreed. "We probably wouldn't have noticed you if you hadn't yelled back—you've gotten so much dirt on you that you would have blended right in with the forest around you!" Talo giggled, and Link's smile became oddly bland. Rusl's chuckle faded away after a few moments, sounding oddly uncomfortable.

They had been walking in an awkward silence for nearly an entire minute when the Mayor rumbled softly, "How'd you get splashed with all that mud like that, lad?"

Talo turned back again to look just in time to see Link's step falter for a moment before continuing on as though nothing had happened. Talo noticed, now, that his friend suddenly looked a lot more tired than he had before. Link looked somehow older, too. There were lines and shadows on his friend's face that he had never seen before, thrown into sharp, jagged relief by the torch's pale lighting.

"There was a… I found a small stream on my way to finding Talo. I slipped on a rock, and kicked up some silt when I fell." Link said.

"And you didn't wash it off on the way back?" Rusl asked with some humor, having half-turned while he walked to watch the other two.

Link didn't answer, running his fingers through his hair uneasily. He seemed to wince when his fingers met a place that the mud had clotted a clump together, though the expression vanished as soon as it came. "I think we took a different route…" Link said reluctantly, glancing up at Talo, before looking away again.

The Mayor suddenly sent a sharp look to Rusl that Talo couldn't read. When Talo turned to look at him the smaller man's smile had faded slightly in confusion. The boy looked back to the Mayor to Rusl again, sensing there was something secret being relayed but not understanding what it was.

"Must have been a pretty wide detour, to have not come back across a stream big enough to have that much silt to kick up." The Mayor commented casually. Talo looked back again in time to see his friend look giving a significant look in his own direction, quickly turning it into a tired smile when he saw Talo watching.

"Well, we got spooked a couple of times by some possums falling out of trees," said Link. Talo smile, nodding in agreement.

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that the Mayor and Rusl were again exchanging strange glances, and that the Mayor looked very solemn. Confused, and a little worried, Talo looked forward at Rusl in time to see the man's shocked expression, which quickly changed to a strained smile under the weight of Talo's attention. The boy's own smile faded as he tried to make sense of the wordless conversation going on between the grown-ups, feeling unfairly left out.

"F-Falling possums, ah—really?" Rusl said. "I wouldn't have thought possums would fall from a tree…"

Talo's grin returned, though he was still annoyed. "That's why it's funny!"

"Oh, I see…" Rusl chuckled weakly, and Talo giggled a little with him. "That's very funny…"

Talo wasn't very convinced, but he didn't say anything about it. After a moment he looked down at his clothes instead and sighed. "Mom's going to spank me for getting rips in this…"

To his surprise that statement prompted a sharp, disbelieving laugh from Rusl, as well as a brief chuckle from the Mayor.

"You're right, Talo." Said Rusl, smiling at the boy. Talo wondered if the smile didn't look as happy as it might, but he sounded suddenly perfectly cheerful, and in the torchlight it was hard to tell. "We should all go to the spring, too, or your Mom might spank all of us."

Talo chortled suddenly, eyeing Rusl and the Mayor's mud-stained cuffs and finding humor in his statement. "She can't do that to you two—besides, I'm worse than any of you." Talo had been referring to the two adults, but when his words drew amused looks from all directions he blushed, grinning at Link's filthy state.

"He sure is." The Mayor agreed warmly, sounding quiet and mock-serious. "Maybe we shouldn't head back home after this, and avoid your Ma' altogether."

"No," Rusl said, chuckling dryly, the smile on his face looking more real now, "she'd start looking for us herself. She told me she was coming after us if we weren't back by sunrise…" The Mayor rumbled in mock-disappointed agreement, while Talo looked surprised, as well as uncomfortable.

"But… Mom's scared of the forest…" Talo said nervously.

"Well," said Rusl, "seeing just how much you messed those clothes up, she might make an exception."

Talo groaned, and the other three chuckled quietly. As the three continued on it was mostly the Mayor, Talo, and Rusl who spoke. Talo could understand that—after all, he'd made Link carry him on his back for who knows how long, and what with how hard he must have worked to find Talo in the first place, he must be exhausted by now. Link looked relieved now that the other two grownups weren't asking the young hero more about how he had gotten himself so dirty. Talo didn't blame him, personally; he was dreading the unavoidable confrontation with his mother himself. A good night's sleep would help everyone in the end, though, and probably some of Colin's Mom's soup wouldn't be amiss too. Everyone knew that Uli's soup was simple, but that it was also very good.

First, though, they needed to get themselves cleaned up. Once they'd done that they could all troop back to their respective homes and finally put this far-too-long nightmare behind them for good.


	21. Fangirls Redux

_Author's Note: This one-shot was actually written by a beta-reader and very good friend of mine, Dephanie. Since it's basically a part two for that Fangirls drabble I wrote a while back, she was awesome enough to let me post it here for everyone to see. :3 Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Link blinked slowly, not quite believing the words spewing from the man before him.

The man in question had his chest puffed out ("bluffing" Link immediately thought, thinking of the many creatures who had tried to intimidate him by making themselves appear bigger than they actually were), and was voicing what seemed to be an endless list of Link's supposed faults. Link wasn't sure how this man could possibly say such things when he had never met him before... at least he didn't think so.

"You think you're better than all of us do you? Think you can just take the girls away with your big sword? Trying to compensate? Hahaha."

Link wanted to protest that he had _nothing_ to do with the girls following him around like the superbly trained trackers that they were. If the man wanted them he would willingly hand them over, except women, as Link had been taught from the time he was a child, were not objects, and treating them as such usually ended up with terrible consequences that were best left unsaid. This triggered another memory, and an image of a much smaller Ilia lecturing him on this very subject made him want to smile. That would be unbelievably rude though, so he schooled himself into his usual neutral expression.

At any rate, the idea that Link would be compensating with his sword (compensate for what? He couldn't very well hunt with the Master Sword, and that made food gathering extremely difficult) was puzzling to him, so he did what he always did in situations that were awkward: he kept silent. Perhaps if he continued to listen to the man's grievances he would finally figure out the reason why he was being yelled at.

"What? Not talking? So you really are just compensating! You're probably a real coward, so cowardly that you hide under your bed at night hoping the wolves don't come get you!"

The comment finally elicited a stirring of recognition, except instead of the luxurious blue outfit before him, Link remembered the man dressed in a pale white shift, cowering in the corner. Indignantly Link wanted to point out that _he_ had never hid under the bed, but he did recall this same posturing man cowering at him not too long ago (as Link was the wolf in question, he couldn't cower away from himself).

Link wasn't given much room to speak though, and as the man went on, much to Link's alarm, he sensed more men gathering around him even as the man's voice grew louder and louder. This was turning into a scene, and as it is anywhere, any scene tends to invite lots of curious participants. He shifted his weight from his left to his right. While he didn't think King Zant could send creatures into places directly bathed by light, Link would rather not find out otherwise.

Finally, the man stopped shouting at him, but Link's sense of danger heightened. Behind him, several large men were coming up from behind, and Link had fought in too many battles not to recognize hostility when it was so blatant.

"Still not talking? Think you're took good for the likes of us? We'll teach you to sing a different tune after we've rearranged that too pretty face of yours," the man said, and his face took on a menacing look. "Get him boys."

One of the men Link had noted earlier reached out to grab him, but Link was in no mood to have anyone, least of all common street thugs, "rearrange his face". A simple sidestep ducked the swipe, but it appeared that the men had some experience in fighting, as the rest immediately closed in on the opening, blocking his way out. There were a total of six men, all heavily built and all were at least six feet. Link took the moment to quickly size up the ones he was going to face. He wasn't quite ready to fight, but he needed to see who were getting in his way. They all wore a similar dirty, brown tunic, but the one with the wild black hair and matching beard appeared to be their leader. The rest were in varying states of burliness, but with more scars.

"Yer not getting away easily, prettyboy," the appointed leader said, leering nastily at him.

Link sighed. He hadn't wanted to fight, and he still wasn't sure that he should (after all the Hero didn't go around slaughtering the very people he was trying to protect). As the men continued to close in though, the balance between getting unscathed and not permanently harming the men became much harder to manage.

"Watch out boys, he's got a sword," one with an angry red facial scar called out.

Ducking another swipe, Link bent forward and rolled toward the guy who had been trying to grab at him. The man let out a startled curse, and clumsily jumped over Link just as he was about to hit him in the legs. With a jump Link was back on his feet as he faced his opponents. At the unexpected move the men had scattered across the impromptu arena, and were watching him with wide, anticipating grins.

"Got us a monkey," another with a broken nose said. "Mebbe I'll keep him as a pet when we're all through with him."

Outside the area, the crowd joined Broken-Nose in his laughter. In a short period of time they had become too tightly-knitted, which meant Link was essentially trapped. Meanwhile, the blue-tunic man who had started the entire thing stood off by the sidelines, watching him with a very smug look.

Link didn't understand the smug look, as the thugs hadn't been able to do anything yet (or even touch him). From his initial first move, he could already tell that while these thugs may be strong, their reaction times were extremely slow. They wouldn't be able to catch him.

The leader cracked his knuckles, briefly catching Link's attention, but it was merely posing, so he ignored it. He returned to watching the five others in their positions, saw the way they shifted and moved, visualized a pattern—and made his decision.

First a duck as another man came to grab him, and then a sharp veer left. Link watched with satisfaction as the thugs collided into each behind him, causing shouts and curses. Two down. Another sudden step to the right and he was behind Broken-Nose, where a leg at the right angle and a well placed push sent the man falling to the ground. That made it three. He winced as he heard the crack (if it was the nose, he hoped that this time the man would get it reset properly).

And that was when he heard it.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! It's HIM!"

Link recognized the familiar distraction, but like before he didn't allow himself to get sidetracked. He could tell that their presence was a problem though, simply by looking at the man in the blue tunic, who had swiveled his head to stare at the growing number of girls and was grounding his teeth in frustration.

"_Did you see the way he ducked?!_"

"_What about the way the guy just fell?! Like CRACK!_"

"OMG HE'S SO COOL!"

"Don't just stand there staring at him, get him!" Blue Tunic shrieked.

Link was already prepared though. He crouched, and was gratified to see the leader mirror his movements. Beside him, he sensed the other two trying to get him from behind. Then he ran toward the crouched man, who, still mirroring his movements, had rushed forward to intercept him. Perfect. The leader's head made a decent lift, and with a swing of his arms he vaulted over the man in a perfect back flip just as the other two rushed forward, causing a tangle of arms and legs and much moaning.

There. Finished.

Blue Tunic had slid to his knees, and was looking at him with visible fear. Link approached him, and the man cringed, too frightened to say anything (except make the same tiny mewling noises he'd made back when Link had been a wolf). Link bent forward.

"If you will please excuse me now," Link said politely. "I need to get to Telma's Bar."

The crowd parted easily for him. As for the girls, they stood in multiple rows, eyeing him with large, awe-filled eyes, occasionally whispering to one another and letting out ear-piercing squeals.

"_Isn't he a DARLING?_"

"A total _gentleman_."

"Oh my god _he's so hot!_"

Link sincerely hoped that they wouldn't follow him again, but this time the girls seemed content to let him walk away from them. Their eyes though, didn't leave him until he disappeared around the corner.

As he walked into the alley that led to Telma's, Midna rose out of his shadow. Link had expected that. What he did not expect was seeing her rolling on the ground, exploding in a fit of giggles. At first he tried to wait for the giggles to subside, but when they got worse, Link lost patience.

"What's funny?" he asked.

Midna broke out of her laughter enough to say two words.

"You...! Hee hee hee… fighting… hahahahahaha!"

"How was it funny?" Link said, now thoroughly bewildered. This was the first time he'd ever seen Midna laughing at any of his fights. Perhaps it's different this time because there were no monsters involved.

"Because! The girls…haha! And that man!"

Once again Midna trailed off into helpless laughter.

"The girls did show up again," Link said, chagrined. Not that he could blame them. Nearly half the town had seen the brawl.

Something about that statement seemed to startle Midna, for she abruptly stopped her giggling, rose upright, and stared at him with wide-eyed shock.

"Wait, you mean you _don't know?_"

"Don't know what?" Link said, starting to become irritated.

"Why the fight started." She floated to where she could see him eye to eye. "You have absolutely no idea."

"A guy wanted to cause a fight, was all," Link replied. "It must be a city thing, since it never happened back home."

"Link, the _girls_ caused the fight," Midna said, exasperated.

"What?" Startled, Link tried to study the implications. Was it possible that the girls were connected to King Zant? If they were…

Midna noticed where his thoughts were going, and groaned.

"No! No no no no not like that," she said.

"But you said…"

"They were the reason why the guy started the fight, but no, they didn't actually start it."

"Oh." This only served to make Link more confused, but Midna was rarely wrong on these types of things.

"Ugh, never mind. Let's go to Telma's," she said, disappearing back into Link's shadow.

Telma's Bar remained as warm and cheerful as ever. The place was unchanged, with the tables arranged exactly the way they always were. In the middle of the day few people frequented the bar, so the place was empty except for one guy sleeping in the corner.

Telma greeted him warmly.

"Back are you, boy?" she said. Without a word she reached behind to get a bottle of Link's favorite Ordon goat's milk and prepared to pour it into a glass.

"Just returned. Came in from the East Gate," Link said, smiling.

"Is that right?" she said, looking back up at him. "Did you see the brawl then? Word's out that there was a spectacular brawl that just finished earlier. Six men against one, and the one defeated everybody without getting a scratch."

"Oh…" Link shifted nervously. "There was?"

"It was quite big. If you just got back in from the East Gate, you must have seen it."

"There were a lot of people," Link said truthfully, not sure that he should let out the finer details. Few things got past Telma though. The older woman shot him a look that lasted far too long for Link's comfort.

"Here's your usual glass," she said instead, much to Link's relief.

"Thank you," he said.

Instead of smiling, the woman let out a sigh.

"Sometimes boy, you can be a little too naïve for your own good."

With that cryptic sentence, she went back to work.

* * *


End file.
